Elsa's Answer Was Do It
by awesomeunicornalertermnerm
Summary: What if Anna and Hans got married and Elsa didn't say anything about not approving? Hans and Anna are married and Hans found out that Elsa has ice powers; he tries to tell Anna but she doesn't believe him. Will Anna believe him? How does Elsa feel about Hans and Anna still together? Will she ever accept it? Will she ever approve of Hans? Found out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi, here's a summary to tell you guys what's happened and what's going to happen sort of:**

**Elsa didn't say no to Hans and Anna getting married; she didn't approve but she said she did. This takes place after their wedding but Hans's brothers aren't there too. Enjoy!**

Elsa woke up in her room feeling depressed. Her sister was married before her and she barely knew him; both of them didn't really know him. He was hiding something, Elsa could tell. Elsa now tried to enjoy herself, Hans and Anna didn't want her to close the gates. Hans forced her not close the gates for Anna, so she could enjoy herself out in the village as well. She didn't believe Hans really did it for Anna's sake.

She would get up and changed quickly, she found herself at the breakfast table always now, with Hans and Anna. She still always wore her gloves; Hans had noticed that too. He asked why every breakfast.

"Why do you wear gloves even if it always cold, Elsa?" He would ask.

"I don't like dirt I guess," Elsa always replied.

"I knew it!" Anna said smiling because she was having the time of her life right now. Anna and Hans would then talk about what they do the rest of the day after and Elsa sat quietly eating her breakfast.

A minute later Hans and Anna would run away out of the castle and somewhere in the village. Elsa immediately got up and ran to her secret room where she'd perform her ice powers but pretended to be doing official queen business.

She froze rooms a couple of times fearing that once she was over Hans would take over, or Hans would kill her and Anna then and reign over Arendelle; if he pretended he didn't know.

Elsa quickly threw her memories away and started to make more and more snow. She still didn't know how to thaw it and didn't want to get froze in the room or seal the door so she ran out of the room.

Hans and Anna were next to the ocean; Anna was throwing rocks and running around the border. "Hans come and join me!" Anna yelled happily.

Hans came over to Anna and started to throw and kick rocks with her into the water. Anna laughed when Hans got water all over him after he had thrown a rock. "That's not funny!" Hans said pushing Anna playfully. She giggled again.

"Oh, Anna, I forgot to get something back at the castle." Hans said urgently.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Well I forgot to do something actually," Hans corrected himself.

"Oh, wow you can go do it," said Anna.

"Thanks, I'll be back in less than twenty minutes," Hans said running off to the castle. Anna sighed as he left and kept playing with the rocks.

Elsa was in her room now, looking at the painting of her father. She sighed wishing he was here to help her through these days. She looked around and noticed her feet which were freezing the floor. "Oh no," she breathed.

"_What if someone came in here right now and saw this!"_ Elsa thought. When she thought that someone came into the room. She jumped in surprise but then fell on the ground, not wearing her gloves. Her hands froze the floor.

It was Hans. "I knew it!" Hans yelled at her pointing at the ice. "Why haven't you told Anna and me?" He said walking towards Elsa.

"What?" She said quickly; she thought she did have her gloves on, she _never_ took them off.

"Are you losing your sight, or your _mind_?" Hans said rudely.

Elsa quickly helped herself up without Hans help; he wouldn't even help if she asked.

"I think I'll tell Anna," he said, an evil smiled on his face.

"You wouldn't," Elsa said.

"Yes, I would, now goodbye," he said.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled after him as he was about to close the door. "I'll make a deal," He opened the door more and looked at her.

"What deal?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Elsa said angrily at what she just said.

"I want Arendelle." He mischievously said.

"No, if I do give it up, you _and_ Anna would have it," Elsa objected.

"I'm fine with that, I don't even think she wants the thrown much anymore, just true love," Hans rolled his eyes.

"I'm not giving you the thrown though," Elsa objected.

"Then I'll tell Anna," he said slamming the door. He quickly ran to the border of the water, but Elsa caught up again.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled after him, "What else do you want?"

He didn't reply but kept running. _"What if I made Anna not believe him; maybe do something crazy, make him not trustworthy?"_ Elsa pondered. "Wait!" she yelled again.

"What?" He demanded loudly at Elsa.

"I could have consideration from you?" Elsa asked out loud.

"That's not enough," Hans turned.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. "Why did he leave you?"

"He said he forgot to do something," Anna replied while walking up to the two of them.

"Well – Well he tried to do something alright!" Elsa shouted.

"Yeah, that's what he said he was doing, Elsa," Anna laughed. "He went back to the castle, I know, why are you with him though?" Anna asked confused.

"He tried to do something crazy," Elsa "confessed."

"What was it?" Anna said looking at Hans now already as though he was crazy.

"He was trying to…" Elsa made herself fake blush, and then she realized she wasn't wearing her gloves still, and she was nervous. What if Anna didn't believe her? What if she got angry at Anna for not believing her lie? She covered her hands quickly; she folded her arms in other words.  
"What is it?" Anna pondered.

"She has ice powers!" said Hans.

"What?" Anna asked. "Don't be crazy Hans, she doesn't have ice powers. What is ice powers even?" she rolled her eyes.

"She can make ice; she has white hair because she's like an ice queen or something!" Hans yelled.

"Hans are you feeling alright?" said Anna checking his forehead. "I think I should get you back to the castle again. You're acting strange."

"Anna, I'm serious!" He corrected. Elsa smirked as Anna led Hans to the castle again.


	2. Chapter 2

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 2**

Anna's POV

I think Han's is going a bit crazy in the head now! He said Elsa could make ice or something, he's totally overreacting I bet. He does that sometimes. Maybe he saw her sucking on ice or saw her hold out ice! I have no clue, but you know!

I got Han's back to the castle quickly. I took him to the doctor that worked for the castle, or Elsa, me, and Hans. He checked if he had a fever with a thermometer but it was alright. I told the doctor the crazy story and he said that he probably sleeping! Maybe he was, though, or he was really tired.

"Hans, do you need anything to eat or drink?" I asked curiously.

"I'm alright, but it'd be nice for you to believe me, Anna!" he said annoyed almost. He never has been annoyed with me! I bit my lip as he looked into my eyes.

"Anna, I think he needs sleep," Elsa declared.

"I don't need sleep!" Hans said who got up and walked over to Elsa. "Tell the truth! You can't hide in the dark forever!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Elsa had said innocently.

"Hans, I think you should go to sleep," I had said leading him away from Elsa and into a bedroom. I went and got some sleeping medicine in case he refused. "Just go to sleep!" I whined at him as I forced him to lay on the bed.

"Anna, I'm fine!" He yelled.

"No, you're not! Go to sleep, Hans!" I begged him kneeling next to the bed.

"No!" He tried to get up but I pushed him back down. I read the instructions to the sleeping medicine and filled up the measuring cup, "I'm going to go get some food for you I guess," I said while walking to the kitchen. I got some juice and then poured the medicine into it, I smiled at my evil plan.

I ran back to the room quickly but carefully and said, "I got you some juice," but he was gone. "Hans?" I screamed.

I heard Elsa yell, "Anna! ANNA!" I ran dropping the glass onto the floor and found my way to Elsa.

"What?" I panicked; she had her gloves back on. After a second I realized Hans was yelling at Elsa about something. "Hans!" I screamed like Elsa. He froze, not literally but he just froze in my place. "Hans?" I demanded. "Why are you screaming at Elsa?"

"She was screaming at one of her workers! I couldn't let her treat someone like that," he said giving me a look that said 'I'm completely innocent.'

"Elsa you were screaming at one of your workers?" I gasped.

"No! Didn't you just he him a second ago? He was yelling at them! He was trying to kill me or something! And didn't you see him also at the peer? He was acting all crazy, he's out for the thrown!" she yelled.

I paused, then believed her, after that brief second I believed Hans, then I called for the worker that was standing next to them. "Was Hans yelling at Elsa or was Elsa yelling at you?" I asked my eyes going wide from suspicion.

"Well... Hans was yelling at Elsa." The worker said truthfully.

"Hans, how could you lie to me!" I demanded, and then I grabbed his arm and took him back to the bed. I made him lie down and grabbed the measuring cup, filled it up once more and forced him to drink it. He quickly fell asleep.

End of Anna's POV

Elsa's POV

I can't believe Anna had actually considered Han's explanation for yelling at me! Good think that worker was right there next to me, she may've not believed me, I'm glad she did.

She'll eventually find out he's acting, hopefully. Maybe not though. She seems so happy but she shouldn't be with him! I wonder who she would be a perfect_ real _match with.

"Anna, I'm going to go to town I guess," I said grabbing another pair of gloves in case. I sneaked them into my pocket so I could put them on without her suspicion.

"Oh, where? You never go to town." Anna inquired.

"I'm just going to go... Everywhere," I said unsure where to just wander around.

"What? Do you want to like fall in love with a villager?" She giggled.

"Anna!" I yelled, I walked around the corner quickly without saying another word; I strolled out of the castle gates. A bunch of shops already greeted me around the first turn. A bunch of villagers were astonished, I was out, I am never out.

I felt my gaze circle myself; so many shops and so many people, I never knew for myself. I didn't have any money with myself but I could look I guess.

I went up to the first store and they smiled at me. I gave a smile back and then looked at all the little things they had, they had food to toys, and then they also had clothes. You could basically live off of this store if you bought only from this store. I turned around and looked at the next shop, I kept going from shop to shop until I saw a person, he had blonde hair and he was tall. "Hi," I said my first words out of the gates on this trip.

"Hi," he said astonished as though I didn't talk, "How are you, Queen Elsa?" he said awkwardly.

"You don't have to call me that, really, just Elsa will be alright." I said quickly, "What should I call you?"

"Kristoff." he commented.

"You sell ice?" I questioned, he nodded. He would be a good match for me, I make ice, he would sell it, I chuckled out loud.

"What's funny?" he said looking at me, pondering.

"Nothing," I replied.

"What?" He asked again. "Come on tell me, I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

"I really can't say." I replied.

"Oh, so the queen's keeping secrets?" He said annoying me now.

"Yes, I have to, I guess in ways. It's about the queen stuff I have to do." I said letting him know I'm annoyed.

"Fine, don't tell me, I guess I'm not smart enough or something." He replied obviously anxious though to know.

"I just can't tell," I whispered. "Bye." I walked off to the castle again. If he found out he would obviously not be able to not tell anyone of course; it was basically my whole life.

"I'm back!" I yelled around the castle until I heard Anna and Hans; great Hans woke up, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious!" Hans yelled again and again.

"Ugh," Anna said getting annoyed herself. "Hans she doesn't make ice. She just has a thing with dirt!" I walked into the room.

"Who does?" I asked sarcastically knowing that they are talking to me.

"You," Hans said angrily. "Tell her! She's thinking I'm going mental! I'm not mental!"

"Hans, I do agree with Anna then, you are going mental." I chuckled to myself silently, hiding my smile.

"I am not!" He argued. "Take off your gloves! Why are you wearing two pairs? Tell Anna!"

"Hans stop going at my sister, go at your pillow! That's what I used to do or I sang... But you're a guy, that'd be kind of awkward I guess. And I wouldn't want you singing without me!" Anna said blushing a bit at her last sentence. "Oh!" she got excited all of a suddenly, "Did you meet anyone?" She asked no nosily.

"No, not really, I just talked to a couple of people," I said.

"What? Did she go out of the castle for another time today?" Hans questioned.

"Yeah, she went to the village, she didn't have money though, she was hunting for someone I bet!" Anna said smiling. I rolled my eyes now.

"Yeah, Elsa with someone?" Hans laughed.

"Hans!" Anna said, "Don't be so rude, she's right there too!"

"Like she cares what I think, you guys think I'm mental too," He folded his arms angrily.

"I don't really care, I wouldn't _ever_ care," I said. "Oh, and I think he needs more sleep if he's going at it." I smiled.

"Oh, probably," Anna replied getting the measuring cup again, she filled twice as much this time so he'd sleep longer. "You must need a lot of sleep, Hans. Why don't you want to sleep?" Anna asked.

"I just don't!" He yelled, "And I'm not going mental so don't treat me like it!"

"Alright," Anna said still making him open his mouth and drink the medicine; he almost spat it out when he swallowed.

"That's horrible!" He chocked the words out.

"The taste will be gone soon," Anna replied making lie down as he slowly went unconscious for the second time today.

_**Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 3 **

Elsa woke up early in her bed, the sun hadn't risen yet so she decided to sneak down to her secret room; where she would be safe and sound. Elsa quickly got changed out of her night clothes into a nice dress and ran down the stairs to the basement in the castle; she opened the door and slammed it shut as she closed it after her.

She locked the door quickly so no one could come in after her. In case she would seal it shut with her ice powers. She gasped every time she heard something upstairs, or heard her ice powers get a bit too strong, she was crushed inside, she was crushed because she always thought _"What if Hans did get her to believe him? I would be ruined, I would have nothing left." _She always had a tear roll down her cold cheek, what would happen if he did win over Anna with this act, if he persuaded her even more?

_"I can't let anything happen to Anna, if anything did, I would really have nothing left. Nothing... What would I do tell everyone? Try to find someone to love? I never want anyone to find out because if they did, they could get hurt; I want no one to get hurt. That's why I lock myself up, so no one can get hurt but me." _Elsa repeated over and over in her head.

Finally the door was sealed shut with ice, so she curled up in a corner. She had let her tears fall down always like she was doing now. Her thoughts hurting her more than anything else could.

Elsa got up once the ice was melted and ran up the stairs quickly. She just got up when Anna came in. "Hi," Elsa had said.

"Hi," Anna replied, "Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad," I quickly said. "I was washing my face..."

"Okay," Anna said staring at Elsa, "Hans is going to be eating in his bed, I had a worker bring food to him, I want him to get rest. He's probably sick, like an unknown sickness or something. I hope he gets better."

"After weeks of this he will," Elsa whispered to herself.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing," Elsa said looking up, they walked over to the big dining hall and sat at two chairs next to each other so they felt not so lonely.

"We should open the gates again, let people come in! There's no one here, I feel so lonely with all these empty seats." Anna suggested.

"I'll think it over..." Elsa replied. Two workers brought food in, on two plates, there was bacon, eggs, hash browns, and sausage; just like every other morning.

"We should really do it though!" Anna squealed still hooked up on her idea. "We would have so much fun! We could get chocolate and give it to everyone! I mean, who doesn't like chocolate? Everyone loves chocolate!"

"Everyone does love chocolate," Elsa smiled.

"Well, please!" Anna yelled in excitement.

"Maybe when Hans gets better..." Elsa replied looking at her food.

"I don't think it's contagious though." Anna frowned.

"What if it is? We don't know, like you said it may be a new disease or something. He may be having hallucinations for all we know." Elsa said looking at Anna now.

"Fine," Anna said sadly. Anna then got up and walked away, she left the castle.

While Anna was out Elsa went to go out too. She didn't want to be alone in the castle with Hans. She went to go see if the guy from yesterday was. She ran out the castle with her gloves on.

She found the blonde boy at the cart he was at yesterday; even the reindeer was there. Elsa had brought money to be nice if she wanted too, just to be nice; she didn't really need ice because of her powers too.

"Hi Kristoff," Elsa said trying to smile.

"Hi, Elsa," Kristoff replied. "What brings you back here?"

"Bored, my sister wants to open the gates, but I really don't, not right now." I said frowning, "And I wanted to talk to you also I guess."

"Well, want to go somewhere else, where people don't stare at you like you're the most amazing thing in the world?" Kristoff asked.

"Fine," Elsa agreed. Kristoff closed his tiny shop and got on his reindeer and slowly rode next to Elsa as they walked somewhere more private. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me," Kristoff replied. He led her to the back of a building and stopped, "So, here it is. What'd you want to tell me?"

"Well… I don't think I should but I am. _Promise me_ that you won't tell _anyone_." Elsa began.

"I promise," Kristoph replied.

"Well, I can't explain but I know someone that can, but he hates me, and well I'll show you." Elsa said. She took off her gloves and made a little snowman appear.

Kristoph looked confused, shocked, and scared almost. "What?" is all he could make his voice said.

"You just saw it, with your own eyes! You can't think I'm psychotic though, you don't, right?" Elsa said nervously, biting her lip and putting her gloves on.

"But, why would you tell me?" Kristoff asked.

"Who else do I have to tell?" Elsa replied.

"Your sister!" Kristoff almost shouted.

"Well her husband knows I have the ice power and all, and well I don't want to get it out, because it would ruin me, but you won't ruin me right?" Elsa said nervously.

"Yeah, I won't ruin you, I promised didn't I?" Kristoff said.

"I guess," Elsa started, "Don't tell anyone! Don't even let your reindeer tell any other reindeers! If they can talk to other reindeers… But you can't tell anyone! This is so not like me today too… Oh, and my sister actually thinks her husband is going mental, his names is Hans, he wants the thrown. Anna totally doesn't believe him though so I'm in luck."

"Yeah," Kristoff said. "Well we should get back." They went back to his shop; Elsa bought some ice just to give him money. "Bye," Kristoph said as Elsa waved behind her as she walked back into the castle gates.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 4**

Once Hans had woken up he gave up on trying to making Anna believe him but simply annoyed Elsa at dinner.

"Why do you wear such cold colors?" He asked twice. Elsa didn't respond but he kept asking more questions that hinted about her being the ice and snow queen.

"I think I've aten enough," Elsa said frowning. "I should go and does some queen stuff anyways." She got up quickly by herself, a worker trying to help her out but she refused. She walked out of the room and quickly went downstairs to her secret room.

She performed her magic and sealed the door shut so Hans wouldn't try to get in and haunt her. She made a snowman while performing her magic, it was alive.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," it said scaring her as she was turning around.

"Olaf?" She asked again.

"You built me!" replied Olaf. Elsa smiled and sat down next to the snowman.

"And you're alive?" She asked as shock came into her head.

"I-I think so," said Olaf throwing his arms out. Elsa just smiled at him.

Olaf played in the snow she had made for a minute and then paused, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm just not," Elsa looked at her hands, putting the gloves back on. "I think I'm going to go."

"Wait! I'll melt in here," Olaf yelled.

"Oh, right," Elsa replied making Olaf his own personal flurry. Olaf laughed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Thanks," He said smiling and laughing.

"Okay, don't go running out of this room please, and don't talk to any strangers!" Elsa warned as she walked out of the room and closing it. She hurried up the steps and looked for Anna and Hans but they were probably doing something in the village.

She decided onto doing something out in the village as well, maybe she'll find them. She jogged out of the castle gates but she didn't see Kristoff. _"Where is he? Maybe he's in the mountains." _Elsa thought.

Elsa walked around trying to find him,_ "Maybe he ran off because he thought I was actually crazy and dangerous," _she rolled another thought through her mind.

The snow queen looked at the shops still; she saw a little candy shop and walked up to it. There were bunches of chocolates and marshmallows, as well as gummy bears.

Elsa bought a bunch of chocolate bars for Anna and herself, she didn't buy any for Hans bought Anna would probably share the chocolate.

Anna had appeared behind Elsa in less than a minute with Hans. "Hi Elsa!" she said happily.

"Hi Anna, I bought you some chocolate, here," Elsa said handing Anna a few pieces of chocolate.

"Oh thanks! I do love chocolate, Hans want some?" Anna had asked.

"Sure," Hans smiled as Anna gave two bars of chocolate to him. They both ate the chocolate quickly, looking happy.

"We should go back to the castle, it's getting dark." Elsa began but Anna cut her off.

"Yeah! Maybe we should, we could play a card game or something!" Anna laughed at the thought of her sister, Elsa and Hans playing a card game.

They all walked to the castle together, Anna and Hans walking and looking at shops for a brief second and then running to catch up to Elsa. "Elsa come and join us!" Anna had said to her as she went to look at another shop, Elsa didn't reply.

They were playing a card game in the dining hall. Elsa was getting bored quickly because of having to hold the cards in her hand; she was biting her lips as she was very nervous her power would show. Hans kept looking down at Elsa's hands too; he was very suspicious still.

Anna just looked as happy as she could be, having Hans and Elsa doing something, that rarely happened.

Anna's POV

I can't believe they're playing a card game with me! The first time in forever Elsa is doing something with me and Hans. Elsa looked nervous though, and Hans was looking at her cards, he's probably trying to see them! I giggled out loud at my thought and Hans looked at me, "What's funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said blushing.

Finally, it was Elsa's turn, they were playing Go Fish.

"Wait, I forgot the rules," Elsa said biting her lip even more.

"Oh, do you want to play a different game?" I asked.

"Sure," Elsa said.

"Let's play Uno!" I suggested.

"Alright," Hans agreed before Elsa could say anything. I shuffled the cards quickly and gave each one of us seven cards.

Hans went first and skipped Elsa, now it was my turn. I smiled and put down a yellow seven card.

End of Anna's POV

Elsa's POV

He's staring at my hands, skipping me, and making snobby comments always! Why does he have to hate me and like Anna? Why couldn't Anna just see him as I saw him? He's totally acting and Anna can't even see. I bet Kristoff would even be better for her! He would be way more brilliant than Hans for sure because he's real!

It was Hans turn again and he skipped me, twice in a row… Anna giggled as she put down a skip Hans' card too. I placed a blue card down; Anna had changed it to blue too. "Thanks Anna for letting me have a turn," I glanced at Anna and then glared at Hans.

Hans gave a defensive innocent look at me that I didn't believe but Anna had.

"I'm going," I said angrily getting off my chair and slamming my cards on the table, "Hans is trying to annoy me!" I said defensively but it was a pretty childish explanation for leaving.

"No he's not! Right, Hans?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! I am not, Queen Elsa." He stated.

"Well then, stop making comments that only you and I get." I said angrily.

"What? Are you guys doing something behind my back?" Anna said her mouth lying open.

"No," Hans replied quickly, if she thought he was doing something with me secretly then she would probably want to divorce or something, "She's making everyone up, Anna."

Why does Anna have to believe him again? "Good night," I said quickly before stomping up to my room. He's awful here in the castle! He's horrible. I frowned as I got to my room, I lay on my bed, crying, but my tears quickly turned to tiny ice cubes. I fell asleep on my bed just like that.

_**Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 5**

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing; I was happy when I saw them because they were really nice. :) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Anna woke up silently and snuck into the kitchen, she smelled chocolate for some reason. She looked around the kitchen and found it, there were workers there but seemed to go about their business, not disturbing each other Anna peeked at all the chocolate they were making.

"Why're you making chocolate?" Anna had asked one of the cooks.

"We're making for no reason, but for you, Prince Hans, and Queen Elsa," replied the cook.

"Oh, well thank you!" Anna said happily. "Can I have one right now?" she asked.

"I would wait until you had breakfast," said the cook. Anna nodded and went to go do something.

She walked out of the kitchen and bonked into Elsa; Elsa and her fell onto the floor. "Oh! I'm sorry, Elsa," She got up quickly and helped Elsa.

"I-It's alright," Elsa panicked and ran off somewhere.

"Wait!" Anna yelled running after Elsa. She didn't stop though; she kept on running and found her room then locked herself in it. "Elsa, let me in!" Elsa didn't respond, she kept silent. "I know you don't like Hans," she pouted, "And you don't to hate me for liking him too!" She stomped off to the dining hall and sat there watching the clock.

Anna clicked her tongue along with the clock that was clicking away every second. She stared at it, she tensed up, she relaxed, and she waited.

After a couple of minutes, Hans came in. "Hi, Anna," he said, "What do you want to do today?" he smiled.

"I don't know, I wish it was winter," she frowned, "We could build a snowman then."

"I wish, it's so hot right now here, in Arendelle." Hans pouted with her.

Breakfast had passed and Elsa didn't show up. The cook let Anna and Hans have some chocolate, they ate it happily entertaining them. They threw it up in the air and caught it in their mouths. Then Anna would giggle after one of them caught it.

Elsa literally ran to Kristoff when she had seen him. "Kristoff!" Kristoff looked at her with a big smile.

"Hi, Elsa." He said, "Want to go to talk? Or go to the forest? Sven could come or be left here, he's responsible enough," Kristoff said patting Sven, his reindeer.

"Sure," Elsa agreed and they left, she let Sven come because she didn't know what his reindeer would do without him... And if he was responsible.

Elsa's POV

Kristoff and I walked into the forest. We went deeper and deeper without saying anything. I still had my gloves on, being careful until we were in the safer part of the forest to be not over heard.

My thoughts had led to Anna, and what she had to say to me while I was in my room, and her outside the door. She said that I didn't like her because of Hans; she was married to him so... And she married him after a couple of days! She's a fool almost, she barely knows him still.

"So?" Kristoff interrupted my thoughts. I quickly looked up, we stopped.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking," I started, "I learned I could build talking snowmen..."

"You can?" He asked amazed. "Show me, please!" I quickly threw my gloves off and then started to do some hand motions, a snowman appeared at our feet and he looked just like Olaf in the castle. "Whoa," he said staring wide eyed.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Hi! I'm Olaf!" said the snowman, "And I like warm hugs!"

I stared wide eyed at him now too, "There's already an Olaf..." I said staring it down.

"Oh! Then I'll be..." he paused, "Kevin!" he smiled.

"I'm Elsa," I said, the snowman already knew though.

"Who's the funky looking donkey over there?" Kevin asked.

"That's Sven," I replied.

"And who's the reindeer?" The snowman inquired.

"Sven," I said laughing. Kevin started to melt which caused Sven, the reindeer, to look sad.

"Well, this could possibly be the last day of my life, bye," Kevin said as he melted to a puddle of water.

"Why didn't you save him?" Kristoff asked me.

"Oh, yeah, I could've done that, couldn't I," I frowned now with Sven.

"We should probably get going back, it's getting dark," said Kristoff, he was true, the sun was already setting. Kristoff and I hurried back to Arendelle, Anna would be wondering where I was, not Hans he'd be hoping I wasn't going to turn up.

Once we got back, it was dark; the moon was up, no sun. "Bye," I smiled.

"Bye, Queen Elsa," he smiled friendly and waved as I left. Sven tried to not let me go but I outsmarted him. I laughed as I waved behind me.

I was in the castle now, sitting at the dining table with Anna and Hans.

"Where were you?" Anna yelled, "You had me worried sick because your door was open too! You didn't even say bye!" She frowned after. "I want ice cream. Can I have ice cream?" She asked to one of the workers, the worker went to go and get some chocolate ice cream for Anna. He came back with two bowls, one for Hans and Anna I guess.

"I was in the village," I said, I was feeling cold now; I breathed on my hands, trying to keep them warmer. I looked at Hans who was staring at my hands being breathed on. "What did you guys do today?" I said trying to change the subject now, as well as getting Hans attention on something else.

"We were at the lighthouse," said Anna. "It was fun; we ate chocolate there and did all sorts of stuff. When iti was officially night on the boats it looked like we were on the sails." She smiled, not thinking about anything else.

"That must've been fun," I commented, trying to put on a friendly smile.

"You should come next time," said Hans, "Anna missed you, and she was worried too."

"How nice," I said sighing, "I think I'll go to bed." I got up and ran off to my room, literally. I was so tired from walking and trying to defend myself from Hans and Anna now. Hans was tearing me slowly a part.

I lay on my bed looking at my hands, thinking about Kristoff and how it would feel to be normal. What would define me if I was a normal girl? If I was just a villager even, not a queen, not a snow queen or the queen of Arendelle.

How would Anna be if she was just a villager? Probably the same, but she wouldn't of probably of met Hans and "fallen" in love with him.

I slowly fell asleep around midnight, thinking, I was thinking way too much.

**Thanks for reading, please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 6**

"Elsa!" Anna woke up Elsa shaking her.

"Wha-What?" Elsa asked wiping her hair from her mouth embarrassed.

"Can we please open the gates? Hans and I really want to have like a dance or something!" She squealed happily, her hands in an excitement fit.

"You woke me up for that?" Elsa asked annoyed now by her question, she thought that Anna was going to tell her she wanted to get divorced from Hans. That would make her so happy.

"Yeah, I guess, but please! Oh, and I brought you breakfast, it's already ten," Anna said pointing to a tray on my bedside table.

"Oh, I don't know, Anna," She said trying to find an easy way from backing out.

"Why not? You don't even have to be there. We would like you to but you don't have to, please!" She smiled.

"Anna, I don't know." Elsa repeated. "I have a lot of queen stuff to do..."

"You don't have to be there! Just open the gates for one day, please." Anna started to have a frown.

"Fine," the snow queen frowned, "I guess, but not this week, maybe next week, I don't know though." Elsa gave in.

"Yes! Thank you soooo much, Elsa!" Anna smiled and gave me a hug, running off to go tell Hans.

Elsa's POV

I can't believe I gave in, and that I woke up at ten. I am doomed! I'm hiding within that time, even if Anna begs me to go, I can't. I'll be discovered. Maybe I'll ask Kristoff to join me while hiding in my secret room during the big party, I could give him a really short tour then I could show him some more of my ice powers.

I ate my breakfast slowly, not hungry, but starving all at the same time. I never wanted to eat breakfast, it made me feel sick but I forced myself to eat the eggs and bacon. I walked out of my bed getting changed and then I slowly stepped out of my room again.

I saw Hans and then quickly tried to run to my room but he grasped my arm before I could turn. "Queen Elsa, where were you really yesterday?" He said looking serious almost.

"I was in the village," I stated.

"Doing what then?" He asked.

"I was - I was looking at the shops," I said looking for Anna nearby.

"I didn't see, I scanned the shops for Anna when we were up on the lighthouse, you weren't there." He said.

"Oh? I must've been inside one of the big stores..." I tried.

"No you weren't, you weren't in Arendelle were you?" He said.

"I was!" I yelled regaining my arm from his grip and ran for Anna. I may look suspicious but at least I got away, now all I have to do is hide in Arendelle somewhere.

Anna's POV

"Hans! Did you here?" I yelled happily.

"What? Can we have a dance at the castle?" He asked smiling.

"YES!" I said jumping up and down, Hans just smiling widely.

"Oh, Anna, that's great!" He said twirling her around.

"It is!" I answered. They we ran to the kitchen to get some chocolate and sandwiches. It was now lunchtime, I found him near Elsa's room, too, looking sad so I decided to tell him then.

We ate our sandwiches first together, splitting them, and then we ate our chocolate. "We should get Elsa to celebrate with us. She needs some fun," Hans suggested.

"Oh, yeah!" Anna said getting up, "I'll go find her! Stay here," I smiled as I ran to go find Elsa. I waved slightly and went to her room, knocking on her door.

"Yes?" Elsa asked the door.

"It's me! Anna, come and celebrate with Hans and me, Elsa!" I said smiling loudly.

"Do I have to?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! You have to, it'll be so much fun, we could go to the lighthouse!" I suggested hoping she will come with Hans and me.

"Fine," Elsa replied grumpily, "I'm not that fun though."

"That's alright; Hans and I are so much fun!" I joked as Elsa opened the door and shut it quickly. We walked to where Hans was, he was waiting for us. "Hans, she's coming! Let's go to the lighthouse!"

"That's great!" Hans said smiling and grabbing a basket quickly, filling it up with sandwiches and chocolates. "Let's go." Hans said.

"Great!" I yelled excited.

End of Anna's POV

They got there quickly; Hans quickly set up the plates and filled them with an equal amount of sandwiches. Anna was talking about how much fun the party will be while Elsa sat silently.

"Elsa, you are going to be there with us, right? You could ask someone, that guy you were seeing yesterday, right? You were visiting someone I bet!" Anna giggled.

"I was actually; he's just a friend though... But I don't know if I'll go, I have a lot of stuff to do." I frowned.

"Oh," Anna frowned.

"Elsa, you deserve some fun, take the day off the day of the party!" Hans suggested, "You could bring your friend with you."

"I don't know," Elsa glared at Hans, she refused to eat anything but the chocolate, she didn't like sandwiches, but Anna looked at her with a shocking expression.

"You don't like sandwiches?" She gasped loudly.

"I actually don't," I said looking out at Arendelle. Hans also looked shocked, the part of him loving sandwiches must not be an act, and Anna and he always eat them together so.

Hans and Anna started to talk and laugh, they talked about the party, what they were going to do the rest of the week, and also when the party would take place.

"Huh?" Elsa said confused as they asked her when the party would take place. "Oh, how about in a week?"

"Yeah! A week, it'd be on a Saturday, and it is a Saturday, so next week. Let's make the announcement tonight! Could Hans and I?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Yes, you two can." Elsa said quickly.

"Why not Elsa join just to make an appearance?" Hans suggested.

"I don't know," Elsa said, "I do have a lot of things to do, so I really can't."

"Oh, that's too bad," Hans frowned. Hans and Anna went back to throwing chocolate in the air and talking to each other; Elsa fell silent once more.

The three of them walked back into the castle. Hans and Anna ran off somewhere again, Elsa went to her little secret room. She saw Olaf, he was still alive. "Olaf," Elsa said, "What's happening?"

"Nothing, at all," He frowned sadly, "Maybe you should make me a friend!" He smiled.

"Oh, yeah, sure, do you want like a friend as a girl or a boy?" Elsa asked awkwardly.

"Any kind is fine by me! As long as they're fun!" Olaf jumped up and down.

"Okay," I said as I swirled my hand and made a random snowman, it was a girl.

"Hi, I'm Rose!" said the snowman- or snow girl? "I like warm hugs!"

"She's perfect! She's just like me," Olaf said smiling and then ran over to Rose and hugged her. Elsa laughed at the sight of two snowmen hugging.

"I should go, it's dinner, already," The snow queen whined and ran up the stairs to the dining room. Hans and Anna were already there.

"Glad you can join us!" Anna cheered.

"Sorry, I was downstairs doing filling out some papers." Elsa excused.

"Oh, that's why we couldn't find you," Hans pointed out to Anna.

"Yeah," Anna agreed. I just tried to smile nicely at Hans and Anna, it was hard to smile at Hans but not Anna.

They were having porridge with some warm carrots. What if Elsa touched the carrots and they were cold? She was wearing the gloves so she just quickly ate the carrots.

Hans and Anna were_ still _talking. Anna burst out laughing at random times and Hans would laugh because she was laughing.

"I'm tired," Anna said, "I think I'm going to bed after eating some more chocolate." She said with a smile.

"Me too," agreed Hans. They quickly ate some chocolate and then headed to bed together. Elsa was there, alone, with her thoughts finishing her porridge slowly. She still wasn't hungry; she was never hungry for some reason now. Was she coming down with some kind of sickness? She'd blame it on Hans for being "sickly mental."

"I'm going to bed," She whispered to herself and ran off to her bed quickly. Once she got there she threw her gloves off and locked the door. Now that she was concealed in her dark room and fell asleep quickly not wanting to think.

_**Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 7**

It was very early in the morning when Elsa woke up. She looked at the clock in her room and it was frozen, her whole room was frozen. Maybe that was why she woke up; it was three in the morning.

She attempted to go to sleep several times but failed and ran out her door once it was eight; she looked around the halls seeing if Anna was up. No one was so she decided to go in the village just to walk around.

Kristoff wasn't out with his shop again yet, so she decided to look around the shops. She saw jewelry, chocolate and candy, all kinds of food, and toys. She looked at the chocolate the most. She was tempted to just grab one but minded her manners.

Everyone was trying to get her to buy something nicely but she didn't have any money with her. She apologized to them wanting to buy all type of things. After a while she got tired of apologizing so she walked confidently into the castle again.

Anna's POV

I was going to start eating with Hans when Elsa came in. Elsa looked tired already.

"Hi Elsa!" I said in my most high pitched voice. "Where were you?" I asked curious.

"I was just looking at the shops outside... They're nice." Elsa replied.

"Oh," Anna said.

"What did you look at,_ ice, _chocolate, candy?" Hans pondered out loud.

"I looked at all sorts of things," Elsa said noticing his emphasize on ice.

"Why would she look at ice?" I laughed.

"No clue, she just might though," Hans replied smiling at me.

"Okay!" I said smiling back at Hans, he was so nice! We started to eat our food: bacon, eggs, and hash browns, all the usual things they ate in the morning.

"Well, what're you going to do the rest of the day, Elsa?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm going to fill out a couple of papers and all..." Elsa told me.

"Oh, Hans and I are going to make the announcement today, I'm excited," I told Elsa what Hans and I were going to do. "Hans..." I droned on his name thinking about him.

"Huh?" Hans questioned.

"Oh, nothing," I said blushing.

"Okay," Hans smiled at me again.

End of Anna's POV

Elsa ran down the stairs into her secret room, she still had all the paper's she had to fill in there; she would fill them out and then hang out in there as if it took forever. It didn't take up the whole day too, just a couple of hours.

"Elsa!" Olaf and Rose yelled excited.

"Sh!" She hissed at them, "I have to do some work." The snow queen frowned slightly thinking about what she could do today instead of doing her work. She pushed the thoughts away and started her work.

"I'm so excited!" Anna squealed as Hans was finishing lunch, Elsa was finishing her paper work.

"Me too!" He smiled at Anna.

"Okay, I'm done," He said happily pushing his plate away with no more sandwiches. They were going to announce the open day at the castle at the giant lighthouse. There were going to be a bunch of sound microphones and speakers.

They headed up the lighthouse and then there was a big trumpet that announced there was going to be an announcement. "We have an announcement from Princess Anna and Prince Hans!" A worker had said.

He stepped away from the expansive microphone to let Anna and Hans talk. Hans and Anna both greeted the people of Arendelle.

"On Saturday there will be a big dance at the castle!" Hans and Anna announced. They told more and more.

Elsa finally had finished her work. "Okay, Olaf, what do you want now?" It was late at night. She finished most of the paper work she had to do for a couple of months. She smiled because of her progress.

"We wanted to make another snowman!" Olaf said happily jumping on the table Elsa was sitting at.

"Alright," said Elsa tiredly. The snow queen immediately began to swing her hand and then there was another snowman.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" the snowman said, "And I love warm hugs!"

"There's already an Olaf," Elsa explained.

"Okay, I will be Kevin!" The snowman had said, Elsa pained at the memory of the other Kevin there was with Kristoff, where was he now? Was he now at the courtyard of Arendelle selling ice?

"He's just like us!" Rose and Olaf jumped up and down as Kevin joined them.

"Yep," Elsa commented, "I'm going to let you guys get to know each other - I'm basically going to bed, so goodnight."

The snow queen ran off to her bedroom, not wanting to see anyone and just go to sleep. She had to admit though she was a bit hungry. Elsa walked into the kitchen tired and grabbed a handful of chocolate secretly and jogged back to her room tiredly.

(This is earlier this morning, after they announced.)

"That was great!" Anna had said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm so glad its official!" Hans agreed enthusiastically.

They walked hand in hand to the castle together, everyone chatting about the big dance that was to be held on Saturday. All of the workers were already working on the party's food and decorations.

Anna was telling Hans what dress she would wear to the big dance. Anna and Hans were having dinner also while she was telling him over and over.

"I wonder where Elsa is," Anna pondered out loud.

"Yeah, she probably is doing some work, or sleeping already. She must've eaten something, I wouldn't worry," Hans stated.

"Most likely," Anna agreed curious still a tiny bit.

They ate dinner with laughter and almost a billion of conversations until they got tired. They ate chocolate to try to stay awake but after a couple of hours, which felt like minutes for Anna, they fell asleep at the table.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review. :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 8**

It was the day of the ball. The gates opened early, around eight in the morning. Anna was ready in a nice dress while Elsa just put on a normal dress. Elsa had invited Kristoff to come with her, just as a friend though.

Anna was talking to a bunch of people, as well as Hans. They laughed and told stories, they also danced a lot. Hans had gone to talk to a group of people while Anna saw Elsa. "Elsa!" She yelled and ran after her as she hurried with Kristoff down the stairs.

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa yelled at Anna.

"No! Wait, come join me and Hans!" Anna shouted after her as she tripped on a stair. "Ow!" She screamed as Kristoff and Elsa locked the door that they ran into. It was Elsa's room where she did all of her queen stuff, like filling out papers.

Anna knocked on the door until she peeked in the window that was higher than she could see, she jumped. "Oh," Anna's eyes went wide when she saw a bunch of snow. She gave a loud gasp and Elsa saw her.

Anna immediately retreated to Hans, running up the stairs and into the big ball room.

"Hans!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs; she quickly found Hans. "Hans, we have to talk, NOW!" She said tugging on his arm.

"Okay?" Hans said unsure of what she was going to say, "Are we out of chocolate or something?"

"No, I'm serious! Come on!" Anna yelled pulling him out of the big room and into a hall where no one was. "I believe you now, Elsa has ice powers! What do we do? Do we keep her a secret?"

"Well," Hans began but was cut off when Kristoff and Elsa were walking quickly and heading for the castle gates, "Where are they going?" Hans said urgently as he began to follow them, "Queen Elsa!"

"Go away," she replied quickly, not looking back.

"Where are two going?" Anna asked quickly too following Elsa and Kristoff now with Hans.

"Nowhere that concerns you," Kristoff said giving a glance back at Hans and Anna.

"Then where?" Anna said coming to a hault but they kept going farther and farther. "Ugh!" Anna said frustrated with Elsa. "Wait up!" Hans was still going for them.

Elsa and Kristoff quickly got to the lake, and were farther now, a lot; even Hans couldn't keep up with their run almost. Elsa quickly stepped onto the lake, which immediately froze. "Elsa!" Anna yelled wide-eyed.

"Don't follow, Anna!" She yelled back.

"No!" Anna kept running but finally the two of them ran into the woods and she couldn't see them. "Hans, we have to go after them!" Hans wasn't paying attention but was observing where they were.

"Look at the fjord, Anna," he said his eys going wider than Anna's.

"What?" She said looking around and seeing that it was frozen, but also snowing now. "Oh, it just got freezing... We should go back for stuff and find Elsa, she'll know how to thaw it." Anna frowned.

"Alright," Hans said looking at Anna, he led the way back to the castle. Everyone was confused at the temperature drop, Hans and Anna didn't bother but ran off to get warmer clothes and their horses.

Anna's POV

Hans and I had two horses as we were going to find Elsa and Kristoff. I don't know why Elsa would run away if I was the only one that found out, I can keep secrets.

Then suddenly a thought occurred to me, who will watch over the kingdom while we're away?

"Hans, who will watch the kingdom, how long do you think it will take to get Elsa to come back?" I asked him.

He gave a reassuring smile and said, "I think it'll only be a day or so, not too long, plus they're traveling on foot. I think, but we'll get her to come back with us."

"Yeah," I replied now smiling, he was always so nice and comforting. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Well, I think, they're up there," Hans replied pointing to a big ice castle that was fairly far but it wouldn't take too long to get there.

"Oh, yeah," I said blushing, I didn't realize and it was right in front of me.

End of Anna's POV

Elsa's POV

Kristoff and I were running as fast as we could from Anna and Hans. If Hans caught up too who knows what would've happened. I hope they just give up on getting us back to Arendelle, it's not like I froze it or anything.

I made a bridge to another side of the North Mountain; I then told Kristoff to stay back in case and made a huge ice castle. It was amazing; I didn't even know I could make an ice castle. "Whoa," Kristoff said amazed at what I had done.

"Thanks," I laughed, I was finally free to do anything with my powers. I smiled as Kristoff looked around, a stunned expression on his face.

End of Elsa's POV

Anna and Hans still hadn't gotten to Elsa so Hans decided to make a fire for them to stay by as they rested for a while, or at least the horses would rest. They were starving also so Anna had decided to see if the bushes still had any good food, or the frozen little stream she could break and get some fish possibly.

Hans made a fire quickly, it was a teepee fire and it worked well. "Okay," Hans whispered as he got the fire going.

"Great!" Anna had yelled happily. "I'm going to try to break the stream and see if there is any fish that I could grab."

"Here," Hans said holding a sword out for her to break the ice with.

"Oh, thanks," Anna smiled grabbing the sword and walking to the little stream. She starts to cut a hole in less than ten minutes. "Okay," she said looking in the hole for fish. She saw one fish and grasped it quickly and threw it on the ground nearby Hans.

Hans laughed, "Good job," he smiled and quickly attempted to make something he could fry it on.

"Thanks," Anna replied attempting to grab another fish but it escaped her hands. "Darn," she frowned this time. "I don't like fish that much anyways." She walked over to a bush and saw frozen blueberries. "Ooh!" She plucked a few off of the branch and ate it.

"Anna, are you sure that's not poisonous?" Hans asked shockingly.

"Um... I don't think so," Anna replied. She giggled at her mistake for not checking, she gave a handful to Hans. "I can eat it, so you can too, and it's not making me sick immediately, so it must be alright."

"Alright," Hans agreed and ate it, him being starving already. He fried the couple of fishes Anna had caught after a couple of minutes.

They ate quickly and sat on their cloaks as they didn't have chairs. "I'm going to try to get some rest, Hans," Anna said lying on her cloak.

"Alright, goodnight," Hans said smiling as well lying down on her cloak.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review. I hope you enjoyed it. :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 9**

Anna woke up early as the sun was rising. She walked over to the frozen stream and started to cut a hole; the previous one had frozen. As she was half way through cutting the hole Hans woke up.

"Anna?" Hans said confused for some reason.

"Yeah, Hans?" Anna replied looking up from the frozen floor.

"Oh, nothing," Hans declared as he looked around observing where they were, "Forgot we were here."

"Okay," Anna said getting back to the hole but Hans walked over.

"Do you want help?" He asked.

"Sure," Anna said handing over the sword to Hans and he began to cut a lot faster than she had. "You're good at that."

"Thanks," Hans replied with a smile as he finished the hole. He picked up the frozen piece of ice and put it aside as he watched the water move around. A fish finally swam by and Hans being aware grabbed it quickly. "Here," Hans said handing Anna the fish and she walked over to the little stack of sticks they had and Anna tried to make a fire.

Once the fire had started Hans and Anna cooked the fish.

At Arendelle no one knew what had happened and how it became so cold during the summer. The workers had searched for Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Prince Hans but they couldn't find them anywhere, so they started to hand out blankets to people to keep warm.

After hours of traveling on their horses, Anna and Hans had arrived to Elsa's ice palace. "Hans, I think you should stay out here, I'll call you in once I think she's alright with me being there." Anna said frowning as she walked up the stairs of the snow queen's castle.

She knocked on the door three times slowly and the large door opened. She looked shocked as the door opened; Elsa still tried to avoid Hans and her so she was nervous of how Elsa would react to her face to face.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned out loud as she walked into the palace. Anna saw a figure walking into her sight. "Elsa." Anna gasped. "Why did you run away?" Anna started to head for Elsa but Elsa kept backing away.

"I don't know, what do you think of me now? You must think I'm almost a monster or something with my ice powers," Elsa started.

"But I have no idea what you can do really but create this castle," Anna interrupted frowning.

"Well, I guess..." Elsa said thinking over what she had done previously. Kristoff walked down the staircase that was in the middle of the room almost.

"Elsa, is this your sister?" Kristoff asked awkwardly not even knowing how she looked but was almost a hundred percent it was.

"Yeah, Anna this is Kristoff, Kristoff, Anna," Elsa introduced; Anna gave a small wave smiling.

"Hi," Kristoff said glancing at Anna and then Elsa. He had no clue what was going on. Anna noticed Elsa started to slowly get in a comfortable position.

Anna slowly walked to the door and saw Hans still sitting on the stairs, "Hans, you can come in," Anna bit her lip as Hans got up and approached the door that was opening. Elsa started to shift now into a position that immediately said to Anna, 'You brought him?' Elsa started to walk up the stairs once Hans was standing next to Anna.

"Hans, that's Kristoff, Kristoff this is Hans," Anna introduced Hans instead of Elsa introducing him, she didn't look like she wanted to, she looked as though she was retreating.

"Hi," Kristoff stated simply again. "So..."

"I think I may go upstairs," Elsa declared biting her lip now like Anna and slowly gliding up the stairs swiftly.

"No, please, wait, Queen Elsa." Hans said holding a hand out that said to actually wait.

"Fine," Elsa said staring at him now, waiting.

"Elsa, come back, please!" Anna blurted before Hans could say anything. Elsa looked shocked at Anna's proposal.

"I can't though," Elsa said trying to hide her sad expression and now starting up the stairs again, now swiftly now but it almost sounded like stomping.

"Why not?" Anna said following Elsa up the ice stairs, she slipped a lot. "Come on, Elsa! No one knows you froze Arendelle!"

"What?" Elsa said stopping in her tracks, "Arendelle's frozen?"

"You didn't know?" Hans asked walking towards the stairs; Kristoff just watched them interact.

"Of course, I didn't!" Elsa said, "I was too busy running." Elsa bit her lip even more as she frowned looking at Hans and then Anna.

"Oh," Anna and Hans said together taken aback. Anna looked at Elsa, staring almost, not even blinking after a minute.

"Do you know how to thaw it?" Anna asked who was trying to be serious at the moment. She looked around to Hans now and he was just as curious.

"Not really," Elsa looked up at the second floor of her palace and started towards it. Once she reached it she sat on the floor. Elsa, Hans, and Kristoff all walked up the stairs, they all sat as well but freezing unlike Elsa.

"Oh, this is cold ice," Anna said shaking, Hans was also shaking but Kristoff looked more stable as he worked with ice his whole life almost.

"It is ice," Kristoff pointed out to Anna. "So Elsa you don't know how to thaw Arendelle?"

"Not a clue," Elsa said frowning at the ice floor. "I met trolls when I was little and they said that fear would be the enemy... I'm guessing that's what controls a lot of my ice powers but I don't know how to thaw it."

"Oh," Kristoff said frowning like everyone else now.

The four of them were all pondering what could thaw the ice. They had no clue, Anna's thoughts wandered off a bit to think about the previous days. She was warm in the summer, but now it was freezing like winter, and it's not even winter. None of them could come up with any ideas of how they could thaw the fjord and Arendelle.

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review if you have the time. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 10**

_**Hi, enjoy the chapter! **_

**Elsa's POV **

I was still awake pacing around the ice floor. I don't know how the others came to sleep but they were sleeping, they must be freezing too. The three of them always shifted a bit but never woke. Maybe I need some fresh air…

As I was about to walk out on my balcony I heard someone mumble my name. No, it wasn't Anna but it was Hans. What'd he want? I groaned and moved my head to face him, he was still on the ground, but was sitting and looking at me.

"What are you doing?" He whispered tiredly before yawning. He slowly got off the ice floor and glided over to me. "Are you going to tell me?" He said in a demanding voice while looking at me with a stern look, but also a kind one, he must be aware that Anna could wake up any second.

"I'm getting fresh air, why'd you wake up?" I said standing up straighter to show him that I was confident and well alert about my surroundings. He frowned, his eyes going up and down, he definitely was tired though, and he looked like he could just collapse any second.

"No reason, just heard something," Hans replied. He watched me as I walked out of the room and into the balcony. I felt uncomfortable as I heard him cross his arms; he was waiting for me to do something strange. I just stood out on the balcony, still alert, my ears listening for him to lay down on the ground and sleep.

"What do you want?" I almost hissed at him. His eyes widened at me, he looked stunned as though I would never do anything like that. I felt my arms fold and his unfold, I was staring him down now.

"Nothing," his eyes lured, Anna would wake up soon now and he knew it. He lay down on the ice floor again where he was last time and closed his eyes. I smiled at my accomplishment to get him to go back to sleep, but felt abandoned again. At least my eyes started to droop.

I strolled out onto the balcony shifting into a comfortable position and staring out; breathing deeply. I sat on the ice floor, staring again out into the mountains. How was I going to thaw Arendelle? I should've read something about thawing in the past, as a child.

I steadily fell to sleep where I was, he couldn't do anything to me now, Anna was going to wake up any second, and Kristoff may wake up too. No one could hurt me in any way at the second. I was free.

**End of Elsa's POV**

Anna woke up and looked around. It was still night, Anna gave a frustrated sigh as she wished it was day. She disliked night because of the darkness surrounding her. She observed Hans, Kristoff and Elsa all on the floor sleeping.

She wanted to be sleeping like them, she was so annoyed that she woke up she got off the floor and ran down the stairs. She next ran out of the palace and fell in the cold piles of snow.

She was freezing and it bothered her of course but she just wanted to do something. She made snowmen and snow angels. She giggled out loud and she heard Elsa make a noise in her sleep. _I better stop making so much noise_ she thought.

She stared off into the stars. The sun had to rise soon, hopefully. She made images of blobs and all sorts of snowmen, like the ones she made with her sister when she was little. She also created patterns and dresses. She got off the pile of snow she was on and walked into the castle and up the stairs. She settled next to Hans on the floor and fell to sleep in less than ten minutes again.

All of them woke up at the same time almost. Kristoff woke up first, then Hans, Elsa, and Anna lastly. "What do we even eat?" Anna asked Elsa as she was starving from not eating a lot yesterday.

"I just find stuff sort of outside, I guess," Elsa frowned trying to figure out what she did to keep from starving. She gathered snow in an ice bowl and tried to melt it.

"You know that won't ever work," Hans said while rolling his eyes, he thought it was a ridiculous idea and it couldn't possibly work of course, it was ice it would melt too.

"Fine, you try to get some water then," Elsa said already angry with Hans from the previous night. "I'm going to go find food then, I guess." She gave a stern and angry glance at Hans and walked out of the castle while Hans and Anna tried to find a way to melt it, Kristoff would probably be best at melting it but Hans was determined to melt the ice.

Elsa walked very far and found a stream nearby; she noticed a stack of wood placed into a fire teepee. She looked curiously at it. "_What is it?"_ She thought grabbing a sturdy strong stick and walked over to the small and narrow stream.

She attempted to punch a hole in the stream with the stick but it never seemed to work, only shaving off small pieces of the ice. Elsa decided to get two sticks and cut it, it didn't budge for another ten minutes. The snow queen caught almost fifteen fishes after a half an hour, as she thought it was that long.

"Finally," she yelled in success, "We only will need fifteen fishes for a couple days, they're fairly big," She said out loud to herself, no one was around; she could do anything right now. Elsa created a thing ice bowl to carry the fish and then picked frozen berries. She made another thin ice bowl and placed them in the bowl. The snow queen strolled back to the ice palace.

**Anna's POV**

Hans and I were trying to melt the ice outside now, it couldn't every melt, it was mostly because we're up in the mountains, and snows all around us… "This won't work ever, Hans!" I exclaimed letting myself fall into the snow.

"Maybe it will, Anna," Hans replied, he was always so hopeful. I smiled as he attempted again. This won't ever work though, he knows it, he's just too determined, but being determined is good sometimes.

"Hans, you know somewhere within your mind, that it won't ever work!" I attempted. "Elsa will bring food back soon hopefully too. So maybe some berries? That can keep us going for a while and we'll find a way to thaw the ice soon."

"Anna, let's just keep trying until she gets here then," Hans smiled at me friendly and hopefully, I had to give in! I just don't want to disappoint him, I smiled and sighed.

"Fine," I replied getting off the snow pile and sitting next to him attempted to try to get water instead of ice. "Maybe it's like invincible snow though!" Hans rolled his eyes as he laughed.

Kristoff was doing something around the castle; I had no clue until he came up to us.

"Did you guys bring any non-ice bowls?" He asked me trying to find a solution for his own problem. I looked at him as though he was crazy, but maybe we should've prepared more, we didn't expect to stay a day or anything though.

"Not really," I mumbled embarrassed at my plan, "We didn't really bring anything but Han's sword sort of."

"Oh," Kristoff said walking away into the snow and going off to whatever he was doing.

"I'm back!" Elsa yelled as she came into view of Han's and my sight. I smiled in pleasure as she came back with two ice bowls filled with food. There was so much food again! Not as much as we had in the castle, but you know, food!

"Great, finally," I yelled in cheer, as I ran over to Elsa with the food. "Oh, it's frozen, and… not cooked." Elsa frowned as she looked up to find my frown too; she looked disappointed in my expression.

"We can cook it, with fire, Anna," she rolled her eyes at me. I smiled, why didn't I think about heating the water? Maybe that's why Kristoff asked if we had a normal bowl!

"Oh, yeah, Hans could you start a fire?" I asked him still staring into the bowls of ice that held the food, I must look crazily happy! I heard Hans getting up and walking over to Elsa and me.

"Sure," he said examining the food, "You must have found the place where Anna and I were staying at overnight, where we fished and found berries to eat." He saw Elsa holding sticks and caught them as she was dropping them onto the floor, he started to build a teepee fire again, leaving one stick out to let the fish cook on, or stick on it.

Once the fire started Hans cooked the fish for the four of us, giving each of us one fish. I still didn't like fish but it was all we got, and berries though! That could give us a little amount of water for a while. After Hans cooked four we all started to eat, the warmth was overwhelmingly nice over my frozen cheeks.

We all ate a tiny bit more and sat in silence for a minute after another as we bit tiny parts of our fish.

**It's not a big overwhelming part of the story where they get too much done but it's leading to it, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review too!**


	11. Chapter 11

_******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**Hi, so this chapter is getting into the bigger problem, it's going to be important, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :)**

**Anna's POV**

"Okay, we still have to come up with a plan to thaw Arendelle," Kristoff stated interrupting the warm breeze of smoke the fish was giving my cheeks. I frowned at him and just was looking at Elsa.

"Well, why can't we just enjoy the food?" I said angrily, while keeping my frown. He gave me a glare. He sighed slightly and then stared at the floor for a second and back up at me now.

"Do you want summer again or not?" He asked me in a confident voice knowing that I would want snow. I gave him an offended look which Hans saw and frowned at Kristoff too. I smiled at Hans for a second and then frowned at Kristoff again.

"Well of course I do, but you know what I mean! Just enjoy eating, and then we can come up with more ideas, we were thinking all night almost, sort of…" I bit my lip giving him a bigger frowned.

He sighed and then agreed to just enjoy the food, it was odd for Elsa to be so quiet right now, she probably felt bad because she caused this whole thing, not to blame it all on her and all but she did. I glanced at Elsa trying to find a read on her, she was usually able to get a read on easily, but she kept her expression hidden.

"Elsa, what're you thinking?" I asked while taking a bite of my fish that was still warm after that cold and chilling conversation. I felt like I was breaking another iceberg between us again, but she did keep building them between us, because of Hans I bet still but she seemed to ignore him a bit more nowadays.

"Oh, me, um," she paused looking up and biting her lip, "Nothing, just nothing," she paused again before looking down and then sighed at the snow. She looked miserable still but how could I change her mood? She kept her emotions now so hard to change from the outside that she couldn't be affected even if I did something crazily stupid and funny with Hans!

"Fine," I mumbled as I ate the last bite of fish and then started at the berries I had received.

Once we were all finished with eating we started to think about how to thaw Arendelle again. We should come up with a solution fast but not too fast, but verily fast. I kept throwing suggestions but trailing off in my mind about Elsa and how she has to be feeling, even though I'm not her. She must be feeling so bad.

"So you said that the trolls said that fear would be your enemy, right?" Hans asked Elsa.

"Yeah," Elsa replied looking at her hands which were closing as well as shaking. I felt like screaming out at Elsa for her to just be happy again, she's never been happy, she's only had fun at some times and then returned to misery.

"Alright, so what would not be your enemy technically then? Did I say that right?" He said embarrassed, he was obviously trying to solve this fast. "What's the opposite thing of fear?" He asked as though it was obvious in ways, even though he didn't put it together. It snapped on Elsa now though.

"Happiness, love, fun," Elsa started listing out loud. Hans gave a wide smile as she found out what was the opposite. "I just have to like be happy or something?" Elsa questioned all of us.

"Sure," Kristoff answered her, "What do you like, or what makes you happy?" Kristoff asked Elsa almost staring at her now with wide eyes.

"I don't know, I've been trying to stay away from fear for such a long time I don't know what brings me happy, I'm always stressed out usually," Elsa frowned at everyone.

"Name one thing that you love then? Like your family possibly?" Kristoff asked again glancing at me.

"Yeah, Anna's my sister, how could I not love my own sister?" She stated giving a small smile to try and lighten her mood; I gave a smile while Hans frowned. She didn't state his name, I laughed as I realized.

"Then we have our answer," I said smiling a small smile, "What do you like most about me?" I asked giggling.

"I don't know, you're my sister," she said rolling her eyes. Kristoff and Hans sat shifting into an awkward position, they both felt awkward because it revolved around me and Elsa. Elsa and I laughed out loud at them, for a second it looked like Elsa was happy for a second.

"Should we hug?" I giggled some more. She laughed louder than me though, she was really enjoying herself now for a minute.

Elsa's smile turned into a frown after that short laugh though, "I just don't want to lose you though." She looked at me with a big frown now, she was just trying to protect me though, and I had to admire that, but I didn't want to create her sadness. My happy and cheerful smile turned into a frown.

Hans put his arm around me and said, "Nothing will happen to her, she's safe with me." He gave a smile and squeezed me for a second. My frown turned into a small smile, but that just made Elsa's frown grow bigger.

"Why don't you like Hans?" I burst out loudly and stood up. I stared down at her, "Why don't you like him? He's wonderful! How? Why? Why don't you like?" I started to stutter as my frown grew wider at her looking up at me, "Why don't you like him with me? He's wonderful; he didn't do anything to you or me!" I yelled, he never did do anything to me and her, and she should know that!

"Anna, I don't want to talk about it," she frowned at me, she got up also and tried to head for her castle but I started to tell her to stay and tell me.

"Why? Why didn't you even tell me? Or Hans! We had a right to know, you've been keeping this from me your whole life! You couldn't just trust me for once, could you?" I burst out at her again who was still retreating slowly.

"Queen Elsa, I think you should just try to answer her," Hans said standing up with me; he knew we had a right to know too. How could she just think I wasn't to be trusted with?

"No, I just wanted to protect you Anna, he knew, he really wasn't going mental." She said, she was trying to keep her hands under control. "I was just a really good actor," Elsa attempted to lighten the mood but nothing would work. She didn't tell me after this whole time.

"You still think you had a right not to share to me?" I looked angrily at her; she gave a defensive look and turned around to face me.

"I didn't know that it would come to this, I thought I could keep it in, never let anyone know! So I wouldn't be considered like a monster, or an evil sorcerer or anything like that! I had to keep it in to not hurt you," she burst out at me and her hands were now out on her side creating snow by her sides. "I don't think Arendelle will ever be thawed now!" She ran into her castle overdramatically and I gave a stubborn look at the door which closed.

"Wow, big sister fight," Kristoff laughed slightly but then I gave him a look and he backed down. He felt guilty now at his words and looked at the floor filled with ice and snow.

"How could she just think she couldn't tell us?" I yelled at Hans almost, he looked the same and had disbelief at what had just happened also, "Oh, I'm so sorry! You weren't going mental actually! I feel really stupid now too. I'm so sorry, Hans!" I gasped and he gave a reassuring smile.

"It's alright," Hans said putting his hand on my shoulder with the nicest smile, "At least you know now."

"True," I said looking at Kristoff now; he must be feeling really awkward, like really awkward with me and Hans. I blushed as I realized what we must look like to him.

Kristoff made a reaction to me staring, and he just started to blush as he knew what I was thinking, my mind was like an open book to everyone as Elsa could hide everything from everyone! "Sorry," I blurt out at Kristoff, "This may be very awkward for you…"

"No, uh, it's alright," he said stumbling over his words. "It's quite funny to watch actually, your reaction." He put his hand on his head awkwardly.

"Wait, did she tell you, and not me?" I asked in disbelief. I looked at him, I was staring him down really. I gave him a look that told him that he had to tell the truth, or I would know! Hans was doing the same almost but way better.

"Alright, I knew, she made a snowman in front of me," he confessed, "It was really cool, and I was the only person selling ice that day so I am lucky it was me, I wouldn't be here or anything."

"What?" I sighed letting all the air from me go and then taking a deeper breath in and then out and in, she told a total stranger and not me about powers! About her powers and she didn't come to tell me! How could she? I gave a very angry expression out and Kristoff backed up.

"I told her to confess to you so that it wouldn't hurt you this badly, Anna, I knew it would hurt, I didn't want her to hurt you, you're too wonderful to be hurt," Hans smiled at me giving me another smile, trying to be hopeful again.

"Well at least you were on my side, Hans," I smiled at him too, and he gave me a wider smile, I love it when we both smile, it feels so perfect! It is perfect, it is definitely perfect!

**It's getting intense! I hope you enjoyed the chapter; the next one will come shortly where Kristoff starts to like Anna. ;) Just a small spoiler for the next chapter. Please review! Thanks for reading too. Again, I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 12**

"I should probably get more fish, Elsa did say this would take a while," Hans frowned. He slowly began to get up from his position, it had been a couple of days, and Elsa hadn't talked at all only to Kristoff.

Hans started to go, with his sword in his hand, Anna hugged him goodbye and he left quickly. He wanted to be back at least by the afternoon, Elsa had taken a couple of hours, about six, he had his horse though also, which Elsa didn't know of.

"Hi," Anna said to Kristoff waving a small wave like the friendly girl she was. She then smiled and asked, "What're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm getting some wood," Kristoff said, he had a sort of pick-axe that he used as an axe, it was good enough for him. "I'm cutting wood for fires, to cook." He repeated.

"I know why of course," Anna replied laughing for an unreasonable time. After she was done she noticed Kristoff was staring at her, but friendly also, a smile. She smiled back nicely. "So, do you need any help?"

"Not really," he said, "I just need to get enough until Hans comes back, or Prince Hans, whatever you want me to call him," he said awkwardly again, which made Anna laugh again.

Once she stopped laughing, Anna replied, "You can call him Hans; he's not all demanding like call me Prince Hans!" She said Prince Hans with a point and ending up laughing, all over again. Kristoff joined in the laughter this time, he had adored her laugh and she was so positive.

"Well, alright," Kristoff replied with a smile, they got interrupted with Elsa walking out of the castle. Anna fell silent and stiff as Kristoff looked over to Elsa. "Hi, Elsa," Kristoff said waving over to her to come over.

"Oh, hi, Kristoff," she paused as she saw him talking to Anna, she frowned slightly, he was her friend, not Anna's, "I was going to go get some fish…"

"Oh, Hans is going to get some fish, and berries," Anna couldn't help but blurt out, "He just left a couple of minutes ago, with his horse. He'll be back probably in an hour or two."

"Oh," Elsa replied to Anna for the first time in forever (A.N. I used it! ), which made Anna gather some hope for herself, but then Elsa frowned, she wanted to do something, "What should I do? Make something for you guys?" Elsa said her posture slumping down in misery which caused Anna to frown because she was miserable again.

"You could… Make an ice axe?" Anna suggested thinking of what Kristoff was doing, "He needs a real axe!"

"Oh, sure, I guess," Anna agreed and waved her hand, quickly an axe was made for Kristoff to use. "Here," she said holding it out to Kristoff.

"Thanks," Kristoff said, the axe was strong and sharp, if you touched the part where you would cut the tree with then you would start to bleed immediately, Kristoff started to cut with it and quickly a tree was cut down into fire wood.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Elsa pondered out loud, looking at Kristoff and then glancing off to Anna, who blushed for no reason when Elsa looked at her. Kristoff spoke up first.

"Maybe you should make beds so we don't have to sleep on the floor; it'd be a bit more comfortable, wouldn't it?" Kristoff asked and suggested at the same time. "Or some chairs, which would be pretty cold but at least we would have something to sit on…"

"Alright, I'll go work on it I guess," Elsa said biting her lip, she after wandered off back into the ice palace making beds, tables, chairs, and more. She couldn't make blankets for them, they would break and it would make them even colder.

Hans had ridden off to Arendelle instead of where he would fish. He would be back on time because his horse rode especially fast for him. Once he had arrived to his destination he went into the castle. If Elsa wasn't coming back for a while they would need things, and possibly weapons, which brought an evil smile on his face.

He gathered blankets for Anna and him, also Kristoff, he didn't like Kristoff, and he also gathered one small one for Elsa in case she ever got cold. He got a small table measuring cup and sleeping medicine; he could possibly trick Elsa into drinking it and bring her back. Confront her or something.

He also assembled cloaks, and some food, as well as more clothes. He put them in a big bag and attached it to his horse; he quickly rode off to the place where they had gathered fish and berries. He did it fast with his tool for cutting ice, like what Kristoff had, and collected fish, after berries. He ate some berries and dumped some water in a bowl he had brought.

"Hans!" Anna yelled happily as he and his horse were coming back up the hill to Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa. "Where'd you go?" She gasped as she saw the bucket on his horse.

"I hurried back to the castle in case we stay a while, I didn't tell anyone. I brought blankets, food, water, and other objects," Hans smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Anna squealed happily as Hans got off and unattached the bucket from the horse. "We should bring it in," Anna said as Kristoff came to join them.

"What do you have in the box?" Kristoff asked Hans "Seems large."

"It is large," Hans stated, "And it's filled with food, blankets, and more items, I was just telling Anna if you couldn't hear."

"Oh," Kristoff replied looking at Hans, he didn't like Hans also. He wondered why Anna married Hans, it seemed like he was hiding something from her, it wasn't his business so he didn't say anything.

"I'll bring this in," Hans said carrying the bucket into the ice castle; he slowly walked into the castle, slowly because of the bucket's heaviness. He saw Elsa and she looked at him curiously, she didn't known what he had.

"What do you have in there?" Her eyes widened at the sight of the bucket always, she backed away cautiously in case of him pulling out any weapons, "It's… What?"

"In the bucket there are blankets, food, and water, as well as some other stuff. But you wouldn't care; you only need the basics for yourself, like food and water. Then you have everything else really, you can make anything almost." Hans said rudely to Queen Elsa.

"Alright," Elsa learned sighing, she sat on a chair and shut her eyes, trying to block out the world right now as Hans set up the blankets, food and water in places. He did it quickly and it sounded swiftly to Elsa through her ears.

Anna walked in examining the place, "Whoa! It's different, looks very different." Anna slumped down on a chair that was made of ice. It was very comfortable. "I'm tired," Anna yawned slowly. She closed her arms and Hans covered her up with a blanket as she was about to fall asleep. "Thanks," she whispered, almost inaudible.

"Night," Hans whispered back to her quietly so that she could only hear her. Kristoff walked in and saw them; he shifted uncomfortably and went to a chair that was next to Elsa. He sat in it and while grabbing a blanket.

As all of them seemed to be going to sleep Hans grabbed a blanket and sat next to Anna in the next armchair, they all fell asleep quickly but Elsa. Elsa had thoughts that distracted her from sleeping, fearful thoughts, the tried to ignore them every day still, but the thoughts wouldn't give up on her.

"Conceal it, don't feel it," Elsa whispered to herself while getting up and walking out of her palace. She couldn't stay in there, she would eventually be driven by her fear and do something, she didn't want to hurt Anna or Kristoff, maybe Hans just a bit but she shouldn't still, even if he was acting. Her whisperings became louder and louder until they were yells. "Stop," Elsa begged. "Stop, conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them know!" She chorused angrily out loud, frustrated.

"Stop," she begged herself loudly out in front of her castle, on the snow. She must look like she's really having a mental break down. "Stop," She begged over and over, until a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and looked out. It was Hans. Why'd he even touch her? How was he that sneaky? "Go away," she mumbled.

"No, what's wrong? You're thoughts?" He asked trying to be kind for once, he had to get her to come back some way, he may get her on his act, or at least on his good side.

"Go away!" She demanded loudly, her hands still on her head still trying to get her brain to relax for once, "Just leave, you won't help!"

"Yes, I can. Tell me what's wrong?" Hans said confidently. Elsa's choice didn't budge though and her thoughts kept her occupied enough, she didn't want to tear anyone else down with them.

"No, just leave," she repeated over and over to him, she still didn't look up at him as she was to afraid that she would be foolish and break down into tears, in front of him, showing how weak and vulnerable she was at the moment. "Just go."

"No, tell me," he said still standing above her, he reached her chin and made it so that their eyes met each other's eyes, Elsa let a tear roll down because of her miserable thoughts that she tried to escape over and over, but it was finally reaching her.

"Just go," she begged him as she ripped off his hand and fell to the ground bursting into even more tears. "Just go."

"No," he said. "Do you want me to get Anna? Or Kristoff even? If you don't want me to be here I will go get someone else," Hans said looking at the snow queen.

"No, I told you just leave," she said wiping away her tears and standing up, the floor beneath her was gathering ice already. She slowly began to back away, "I don't want to hurt you even, leave. I'm a danger to you."

Hans rolled his eyes, "I think I'm alright," he stated looking at her, trying to get innocence to past through Elsa's mind. "And you're going to be alright, what's bugging you?" He asked curiously, he honestly didn't know what would make her so sad.

"You wouldn't understand," Elsa stated running into the ice castle, she grabbed a blanket and sat on a chair, she covered herself, head to toe. Hans gave up, he didn't usually give up on anything but he did this time, and he honestly knew that she could hurt him in every way possible almost.

"Fine, but goodnight," Hans said placing his hand on her knee for a second and then heading to his own chair.

**Elsa's POV**

Why was he being nice to me? Why is he being nice to me? He hates me, he's supposed to. He wants to kill me! Don't fall for his trick, he's acting. He hates me, he wants to kill me, stop, Elsa! If Anna even found out he's being nice to me, or if I even I befriend him she'd be happy, but he doesn't like you, Elsa. Keep yourself in control, control it, conceal it, don't feel it… Don't let them know.

**Thanks for reading, so it's getting a bit more intense, sort of. Please review. Please! Thanks for reading again; apparently I like to repeat stuff that I just said, so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 13**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too... Just because I always hope that people will like it, so enjoy, please! :) **

The four of them woke up early, Elsa had decided what she wanted to do and she was going to enforce her idea today even if she had the plan yesterday. They all walked over to the table where they had food set up and ate silently, Anna giggled eventually for some reason that Elsa hadn't gotten.

"What's funny?" Elsa asked trying to get her nerves down, instead of up, and to try to be a tint nice before she forces her idea.

"Oh, nothing," Anna smiled looking at her food, "I was just thinking about something, it made me laugh..." Anna glanced up and saw Elsa's expression which was still confusion but then it turned to blankness. "Well, you don't seem happy."

"I'm not," Elsa stated confidently, "I'm a danger to you three, you should leave today. That's what was bugging me if you wanted to know," Elsa finished frowning at Anna, whom Anna returned, almost shocked by what she had just said.

"What? Now you want us to leave?" Anna inquired angrily, "We came here to help you, and you want Hans and me to leave?" Anna put down her food on an ice plate and bit her lip hardly.

"Yes, I'm dangerous," Elsa answered frowning at Hans, who looked angry, but was having a feeling of joy on the inside at the moment. "Take over the kingdom, why not? It may collapse onto you two, but at least I won't hurt anyone."

"No, if we go back, you're coming!" Anna shouted at the snow queen who was trying to control her feelings. It was true that Elsa thought she should be isolated from her powers, she didn't know how to control them.

"What? Do you want a souvenir or something?" Elsa asked sarcastically trying to lighten Anna's mood; which didn't work out well, she just had a gigantic frown on her face, her eyes wide too.

"Don't slam that door again like you always do, just let us stay, we can help!" Anna declared at Elsa who was going to retreat any second.

"No, Anna, you have to go," Elsa started, "I'm dangerous! You have to leave." Elsa crossed her arms so that her hands couldn't do anything. "You have to."

"No! Elsa, look, we have to stay, to help you!" Anna yelled at Elsa, "We can help you. You can use your powers for good instead of locking yourself up or something like that!" Anna was grabbing Elsa's arm so she couldn't leave.

"No, Anna, you have to go," the snow queen repeated coldly, "You too Kristoff, I was wrong for bringing you here." She glanced at Kristoff who looked offended in some ways but knew he shouldn't start talking quite yet.

"Queen Elsa, we could help you, like Anna was saying, help you control it and thaw the fjord and Arendelle," Hans said in a confident voice directed to Elsa, he put his hand on the table and stared at Elsa.

"No, I can figure it out on my own and keep everyone safe, I need to be alone," Elsa restated louder, "You_ have _to go!" Anna rolled her eyes and sighed loudly so Elsa could hear her.

"You know Elsa you have to learn that you need help on the way usually," Anna glared at Elsa who was backing up slowly her hands out defensively.

"No, Anna," Elsa said, "You're not safe here." She started to head out the door of her palace and stand out in the cold snow, she wanted to create a giant door between them, a wall, like Anna never wanted, but it was the only way to keep her safe; from her.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled running across to her on the snow, "Please. We can be closer again while helping you learns how to control your powers; don't live your life in fear." Anna frowned at the snow queen, she hated when Elsa would lock herself up in her mind.

"No, Anna, you have to go, you're not safe here!" Elsa stated over and over at Anna who was looking at her through her angered and beet red face.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you here, and you'll see! When you see, which will be in less than a day, you will come back to Arendelle!" Anna burst out at the snow queen angrily who walked over to Hans, "Let's go."

"Anna, but," Hans started but was interrupted.

"No, Hans, she wants us to go, she's never going to give up, she'll come back," Anna sighed and headed for her horse now, Hans just stood still shocked as Anna gave up so quickly, quicker than usual.

"Even me?" Kristoff asked Elsa, "I have to go?" He breathed deeply while staring at Elsa, she looked guilty but she thought she was doing the right thing.

"Yes, Kristoff," Elsa frowned, "Goodbye." Elsa turned around and sighed loudly but Anna didn't think she would want her to go back to her and try all over.

"Alright, I guess, um, bye," Kristoff said heading over to his reindeer, Sven. He hopped onto Sven, Hans and Anna were already on their horses, the three of them headed back down to Arendelle slowly.

Elsa didn't look back until she knew they were gone. She saw nothing but the horse's and Sven's footprints in the white snow. She stared at them as she sat on the ground. She sighed, she was alone where she couldn't hurt anyone, but what would she do?

Hans, Anna, and Kristoff were riding back to Arendelle together, in silence as well though. None of them said anything. Anna wanted to go back of course, it was written on her face like an open book, as Kristoff and Hans hid their expressions from Anna.

"Well, Elsa will come back soon," Anna paused, "Hopefully." She gave a tiny smile trying to reassure herself more than anyone else.

"She'll come back, Anna," Hans comforted Anna, "She'll want company at least once and she'll realize she should come back, at least for you and me." Hans smiled at Anna.

"Yeah, Anna, she'll come back," Kristoff agreed feeling awkward of course though. Anna nodded at their reassurance and waited for Arendelle to make an appearance.

After a couple of hours Anna saw Arendelle, it was frozen. She gave a smile and then frowned, it was frozen and it won't ever thaw again; only when Elsa came to her senses and came back to her and Hans, as well with Kristoff.

"There it is!" Anna spoke loudly to Hans and Kristoff, "They'll wonder why we haven't made an appearance, what should we say?" Anna worried frantically on her horse.

"We can say," Hans paused not knowing what to say, "That we were wandering around the village, and came into trouble?"

"But they would ask what sort of trouble," Anna stated, who was frowning because of her thoughts leading back to Elsa all over again, it was like she was paranoid.

"They won't, they're not nosy or anything," Hans gave a reassuring smile to Anna, Anna gave a small smile in return but once he looked away she frowned again not wanting him to see her miserable like Elsa.

"It'll be alright, Anna," Someone said, Anna noticed after a minute it was Kristoff, she forgot he was there. He must've seen her frown.

"Yeah, I know," Anna tried to sound cheerful but misery sounded in her voice, and this time Han's noticed with Kristoff.

"It'll be fine, Anna, she'll come back," Hans comforted her again giving her yet another reassuring smile.

"Like I said, I know!" Anna said managing a smile. "Elsa will come in at least a week, and then we can thaw Arendelle somehow, we'll give her a week, and if she doesn't show up, we'll go back, Kristoff you could come back with us if she doesn't return if you want…" Anna added awkwardly.

"I'll come if you guys go," Kristoff agreed smiling. Anna returned his smile, he was hopeful like Hans at least. Silence dropped upon them and they rode on their horses without another word until they reached Arendelle.

Almost immediately a crowd was circled around Hans and Anna asking where they were, Hans and Anna ignored them acting like everything was normal, even if there wasn't anything normal again. They rode into the castle's gates together and hopped off their horses.

Hans and Anna strolled inside the castle, with smiles, and into the sitting room, where they talked about the previous day and read surprisingly. Anna didn't know what to read so she picked up a random book every time she finished a short one, day after day, meal after meal, hour after hour.

**They arrived back in Arendelle. I hope you guys were entertained by this chapter or enjoyed if you will again. Please review, thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 14**

It had been weeks since Hans and Anna left Elsa's ice castle. They hadn't seen Kristoff too, he was possibly in the mountains; all Anna and Hans only known that they were in charge of Arendelle at the long moment. It was technically winter now, being it snowing all day long.

"Do you really think Elsa will show up soon?" Anna asked Hans for the thousandth time. Anna sighed grabbing her hair and pulling it from stress.

Hans stopped her from pulling for long and gave a comforting smile, "I'm sure she'll show up very soon." Anna sighed once more and walked off to their room and jumped onto the bed. Hans never followed her anymore; he knew that she would start asking the same questions if he did follow her.

Anna got frustrated with Elsa never showing up anymore but most of all she missed her sister. She was tired of only having Hans around, she needed someone to be pushy around her sometimes. Anna let her thoughts wonder about how Elsa was doing in her condition of being far away and what Kristoff might be doing at this exact moment, she found herself making stories in her mind about what they were doing every time she was on her bed.

Kristoff was going into the mountains more and more, always with Sven though. He wondered how Arendelle was, with Anna and Hans ruling it about now. He never made a big appearance there; he didn't want to run into Anna or Hans.

His thoughts would also ponder about Elsa, he considered going back up but Elsa would want him to leave because she didn't want to hurt him; she wouldn't hurt him, he knew it. Kristoff would get frustrated and wait for distractions to come about but he wasn't in Arendelle where there were many distractions.

Sven would try to help him sometimes and stop in his tracks or go around in circles until he got dizzy but Kristoff would always be able to think when he was dizzy. Once, Sven bonked into a tree to get Kristoff out of his mind, it was as though Sven was a human and came up with clever ideas because Kristoff did get out of his mind for once then. Eventually he would be back into his thoughts, which were treacherous now.

Elsa paced around her castle every day, she always thought, she wondered how Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf were, Anna hadn't discovered Olaf but she might one day. The snow queen wondered how her reaction would be. Elsa created snowmen and talked to them but then they would end up blabbering on about something and Elsa would get bored; leading to her thoughts. It was as though all of them couldn't stop thinking about each other.

Elsa couldn't help but think about Anna and how she will be, how would Hans be? Would he kill her or just leave her for her to be his sidekick? Would he reveal his true self to her? Elsa finally got frustrated and spikes started popping out of the ice walls.

Elsa would sigh in frustration again and again telling her to conceal it and to not feel. She repeated it to herself days after days, weeks after weeks, minutes after minutes. She would end up screaming at herself, and after hours she would fall to sleep.

"Anna, let's go do something to get your mind off things," Hans suggested to Anna as she began asking more and more questions. Anna agreed and they walked out of the castle, it was now always opened gates, Anna wanted company to keep her busy now.

Once Hans and Anna were out of the castle Anna would turn back to the girl she used to be; not the girl that was always worried. She looked at the chocolate, that was freezing, and then to the blankets that were being passed out. The blankets would always show up and would remind her of Elsa but she quickly looked away determined to not think.

Hans and Anna got hot chocolate from a stand and drank it slowly as they laughed and talked. Hans would throw out comments on their surrounding about how cold it was and annoy Anna a tiny bit with his comments; still reminding her of Elsa.

"We should do this every day!" Anna squealed happily while throwing her hands in the air for no reason. Hans glanced over to Anna and then back to the village where he was staring at before.

"Sure, we could," Hans approved, "But we still have to do paperwork now." Hans pretended to sigh, he really just wanted to get rid of her, but that would be chaos in the kingdom knowing that he wasn't really in love with her.

"We could buy chocolate! And we could also buy – OH! Look, KRISTOFF!" Anna yelled waving like crazy and began to run over, Hans following shortly. Kristoff gave a look of confusion at who was calling his name and then realized it was Anna, a wave of terror struck his face.

"Oh, uh hi, Princess Anna? Queen Anna? What should I call you now?" Kristoff pondered out loud, looking confused now. He scratched the back of his head and slouched down now.

"You can just call me Anna," Anna stated quickly, "Where have you been? Have you seen Elsa?" Anna's heart pounded loudly even though no one else could hear it.

"I've been at the mountains – no I haven't seen Elsa, I was going to see her at first but then decided she would want to see me… Because she didn't want to hurt me, she wouldn't hurt me though of course." Kristoff replied looking at Anna as her felt dropped and cracked a bit. "Sorry," he added.

"Oh," Anna said beginning to slouch like Kristoff; she slowly made her way down to the floor though while Kristoff stood.

"Anna, are you alright?" Hans' voice spoke after a minute; it looked like Anna was having a mental break down now.

"Oh, yeah… I'm alright," Anna's voice chocked the words out like breaths. She, as slow as a snail, got to her feet. She forced a smile. "I think it's time to go back to the castle…" Anna sighed as she turned around without anyone agreeing or saying anything and headed back as though she was being chased by a monster.

"What do I do?" Elsa spoke to herself quietly, her hands shaking, "I'm free, and I'm supposed to do anything, Elsa, do something!" She looked at the ground she was sitting on, ice cold; just like she felt. _Why can't I do anything?_ She repeated over in her mind the thought; she was useless at the moment for doing anything but thinking.

_Should I go back to Arendelle, should I just go embarrass myself in front of Hans, Kristoff, and Anna, the whole kingdom must think I'm a coward? Stop thinking! You've thought enough._ Elsa thought for so long and over her thoughts, she decided it would be best to stay a couple more days until Anna appears, Anna has to appear soon, or Kristoff, even if she did know that she could hurt them she wanted to see them again.

**Thanks for reading, it's a short chapter, sorry; but I hope you enjoyed, I said enjoyed again! Sorry, it's just what I say now… Enjoy… Yeah, that's my thing now, every chapter at the end, I'm saying enjoyed! Please review, favorite if you like it. If you want to, your choice but thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 15**

**Hi, again. I hope you enjoy – I said it – this chapter! And I'll say the word again. Evil hahahaha yay; but I really hope you enjoy it… ;)**

Elsa had waked up on the ground panting. She had a nightmare about what would happened if she did go back, she never wanted to go back again now, even if Anna begged her, Anna could stay here, right?

**Anna's POV**

When will Elsa come back? Will she ever come back? What if she ran away even further to distract her from coming back? What if someone found her and is trying to attack her or something? I need to find Hans again!

I ran down the stairs of the second floor onto the first floor, I searched around for Hans in the kitchen, dining room, living room, grand hall, and he was nowhere. "Hans?" I yelled loudly getting frustrated, my hands getting fierce and scrunching up as though I was grabbing onto something for my life.

I waited for a minute but no reply reached me. I ran almost everywhere searching for him but he wasn't here, I asked one of the workers that were next to me if anyone had seen him but they shook their heads. Maybe he went to search for Elsa, doing paperwork, or in the village?

I stumbled down the stairs clumsily and searched the place until I reached the room I had found Elsa using her ice powers. I stared at it. There was a snowman? I slowly opened up the door, it looked just like the one I had made with her when we were little.

I fell onto the chair but then the snowman moved. My eyes went wide; I shifted near to the door as it turned around with a big grin on it.

"Oh, hi, you're not Elsa? Where's Elsa? I'm Olaf by the way, I like warm hugs!" The snowman spoke, which made my eyes go wide. Olaf? That was the name that the snowman was also called when we were little.

"Olaf? …Olaf! That's right," I whispered shocked, I don't know why I whispered but I did, I paused for a second observing the snowman.

"And you are?" Olaf questioned me giving a hand-roll motion which made me alert again.

"Oh, I'm Anna," I stated quickly. He gave me an 'oh' face, "Did Elsa build you?" I questioned Olaf back. A smile formed on my face as I had a tiny piece of Elsa again.

"Yeah," Olaf replied, "Well, I can leave the room, so can I leave?"

"Um, sure… Wait, um, no!" I yelled slamming the door. "No one can see, Olaf. Olaf…" I paused letting the name flow through and out of my head; the snowman was frowning, he wanted to go obviously. "I'm sorry, but a living snowman isn't… um, what's the right word? …It's not normal."

"Really?" Olaf questioned me looking curiously to know if it really isn't normal, he looked up at me; he was up to my waist.

"Yes, it's not normal. I'm going to go find Hans… You can just hang out here, or in the basement, hide if someone is about to see you, got it?" I told Olaf, he replied with a large nod. I exited the room, leaving the door open a crack so Olaf can get out if he wants to.

I swiftly walked up the stairs and looked for Hans more; he was nowhere to be seen! Ugh, where was he? I scanned everywhere inside the castle and decided to go see if anyone had seen him in the village for some reason, he wouldn't go there without me, at least I thought so.

I had finally found Hans, Kristoff had told me he went to the docks. "Hans!" I yelled running up to him waving my arm around like it was having a spasm. Hans looked up and waved while smiling.

"Hi Anna, I didn't want to wake you up, sorry," Hans said to me and his gaze went to the frozen water beyond the dock of Arendelle.

"You didn't think about leaving me a note, did you?" I asked out loud frowning at his thinking. He then stopped and looked at me once more.

"No, I didn't, sorry," Hans said, his legs now dangling off the dock and above the frozen water. He gave me another glance, why does he just have to glance now, only glance, like is he hiding something from me?

"Hans, why do you keep glancing?" I ask annoyed while putting my hands on my hips, "Do you just feel like glancing or what?"

"Oh, um, I just am glancing," he replies to me, he then adds another sorry.

"Alright, then why do you keep saying sorry?" I point out to him with another frown added. I stare at him but he stares at the water instead of me.

"I just do, Anna, why do you keep questioning me? Are you having a mental break out or something? Do you want me to go get Elsa? Are you worried about that again?" He asked me as he began staring at me.

"No, I mean… Yes. Sort of I guess? I miss Elsa, but no I'm not having a mental break down!" I gasp loudly so he can see that I'm defending myself. I stood up on the docks wood and stare down at him.

"Sorry if I offended you, maybe we should go back to Elsa and get her to come down? We may be in an eternal winter forever if we don't," Hans replied looking at me with a frown, I never seen him sad.

"Maybe we should," I state glaring at him with anger, I'm not usually angry but I am, "Maybe I should go back and you shouldn't, you could stay in charge while I go for her… It's not like she likes you or anything," I add with a frown.

"Fine," Hans said who stood up and walked away back to the castle, I just stared as he left me. He said he wouldn't ever close a door on me… It seems like he is.

**So mostly Anna's POV, can you see where I'm leading this? I got a big plan now, in my head at least… Did you **_**enjoy**_**? I hope you did, please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 16**

Anna finally was leaving the castle on her horse, she had a supply of food, water, clothes, and blankets if she needed to stay long and convince Elsa again. She had passed Kristoff on her way out and he had asked her what she was doing.

"I'm going to go find Elsa, alone," Anna stated, "You can't come with, I don't think she wants any of us there but I'm going." Anna held her head higher than usual.

"Can't I come?" Kristoff asked innocently looking up at her. "I may just follow you actually," he smiled at his idea but Anna scoffed and rode off. Kristoff got onto Sven and rode after her, he didn't care if she didn't want him to go but he wanted to; he wasn't there to please her, to help Elsa.

Kristoff followed silently behind Anna and she hadn't noticed him for an hour almost, "Kristoff?" Anna yelled at him, "I told you not to come!"

"But I did," Kristoff laughed while grinning, "I am not here to help you but to help Elsa, so I'm going," Kristoff tried to get a serious expression but couldn't help but smiling.

Anna sighed, "Fine, you can come, but don't bug me!" Anna's horse started to jog again in the freezing snow, "Did you bring any food for yourself even?"

"Nope," Kristoff said simply and rode after her quickly, Sven was also eager to see Elsa again. "I bet you'll lend me some or I can find my own – somewhere."

Anna didn't reply but kept riding in silence, she didn't want to talk to him, especially if he had followed her through the snow; she blamed herself for not noticing him.

Hans had the thrown all to himself right now, he just hoped that Anna would be long and that Elsa wouldn't come back, if she did he would find a way to ruin her and take over the thrown for life. Anna wouldn't want to do anything with the thrown so he could rule Arendelle, a kingdom of his own for now.

"Do you think we're almost there yet?" Anna asked, she was tired of the silence and was bored. "I'm so bored!" She definitely looked bored to Kristoff.

"We're almost there, just about another hour I think…" Kristoff replied to Anna who was peering at him now.

"Why do you wear gloves, it's not that cold, but it is," Anna stated, "Hans and you wear gloves! Elsa use to, it's like a glove party! Maybe I should wear gloves?" Anna laughed at her suggestion to wearing gloves, she didn't particularly like gloves.

"I wear gloves because it's cold, Anna," Kristoff answered, emphasizing cold. He looked at Anna, almost glaring, but he was admiring her, she just spoke whatever was on her mind. He had to filter his words making sure he would say what's right to her and Elsa.

"I see Elsa's palace!" Anna squealed pointing upwards to the ice castle that was small in sight, but was really huge, it looked small because everything was around it, including the mountain. The mountain made it look tiny, the mountain was gigantic! "We're finally almost there! Finally," Anna yelled at Kristoff and to the trees.

"Yeah," Kristoff nodded looking at the palace, both of them wanted to be there now, but they couldn't magically teleport or do anything quicker. "Let's keep going."

Two hours had passed once they were at front steps of Elsa's palace. Anna walked up the stairs first, followed by Kristoff. Anna paused for a second, staring at the glass while taking a deep breath, and knocked.

The door opened loudly revealing the ice castle; it was still huge, still pretty, and still breathtaking. Kristoff stared at it once more with his mouth opened; it was as though he couldn't say anything at all.

"You can close your mouth now," Anna spoke to him giggling. She slowly walked into the castle while Kristoff snapped back into reality and closed his mouth, "Elsa?"

There was as though something shattered somewhere, with a drop of a heartbeat Anna saw Elsa peer down at them while strolling down the stars. "Elsa!" Anna shouted through a big smile. She ran up the stairs to Elsa and spoke again, "Hi."

"Anna? What are you doing here? You have to leave," Elsa stated quickly trying to retreat but Anna grabbed Elsa's arm. Kristoff walked into the room, "Why are you here? You both have to leave, go."

"No, Elsa!" Anna replied loudly and confident, "You have to come back down, it's still the eternal winter you set off weeks ago, and you have to thaw it please." Anna begged Elsa staring her into the eyes.

Elsa looked away, "No, I can't, I don't know how, you have to leave; I don't want to hurt you." Kristoff walked up the stairs and watched their conversation; he was feeling a bit awkward again but didn't care. He was here for the same reason, which he was aware of.

"We can figure it out together," Anna replied to Elsa, "I know you can." Anna gave a friendly smile to Elsa which Elsa tried to run away from again.

"I don't want to hurt you," Elsa begged, "You have to go."

"No," Anna replied again, "Come on, I can help! We just got to find a way almost, kind of, we did sort of before, we just have to test it."

"I can't," Elsa begged Anna, she really didn't want to hurt her, that's what was all, she didn't want to hurt anyone, for anyone to look at her like she was a monster.

"Hi," Kristoff said awkwardly, smiling. Elsa looked at him exasperated.

"Tell her to let me go, Kristoff," Elsa stated, Kristoff shook his head though.

"You should come with us, we can help you figure out, we won't tell anyone," Kristoff promised.

"No!" Elsa yelled loudly finally getting Anna's grip away and running up the stairs. She heard Anna yell her name. Kristoff and Anna followed her though of course, Kristoff had something in his hand, a large water bottle. "What are you doing with that?" Elsa asked holding her hands up defensively.

"Nothing," Kristoff said holding it casually, "I just have it…" Kristoff walked up to Elsa as she dropped her hands by her side, "Just come with us, Elsa," he said.

Right when Elsa replied saying no Anna grabbed the water bottle and whacked it on Elsa's head making her pass out. Kristoff gasped loudly which made Anna laugh almost, "She wasn't going to come back! I had to do something, I couldn't go back there then; we got to go quickly." Kristoff looked at her shocked though, as though she was crazy, it was a crazy act though.

"Come on!" Anna demanded loudly at Kristoff as she grabbed Elsa's arm throwing it around her neck leading her down the stairs. "I'm not crazy, just almost? It needed deep measures to take her back!"

"But – You just whacked your sister!" Kristoff yelled after her, stumbling down a step.

"Well, how else was I going to get her back, and it's not like it harmed her in any way really, just a severe headache possibly will come! It's for her own good!" Anna yelled loudly at Kristoff getting Elsa on her horse.

Kristoff got onto Sven and they rode off, Kristoff telling her that was crazy and that he totally disagreed still with what she did, but Anna didn't care, at least she got her back. "Kristoff, we can now fix it, it's not like she'll hate me the rest of her life for it! She'll thank me later, for helping her through this," Anna rolled her eyes as she spoke defensively.

"Fine," Kristoff mumbled during the first twenty minutes, the rest of the trip was silence.

**I came up with that solution, I was going to have Kristoff do it but I decided Anna would, a crazy measurement for that… Do you wonder what Hans will do once he sees them again? He'll be mad most likely I'm thinking but act like all good and innocent still… You know, and then something will happen and then all that stuff... I hope you liked it though, enjoyed it I mean. ;) Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 17**

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I didn't have the computer I wrote on always… So yeah, and I forgot to do disclaimers. So disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

Anna and Kristoff arrived to the castle and Anna hopped off, dragging Elsa with her. Kristoff followed her quickly and looking at Elsa to Anna; he didn't see how Anna could've done that to Elsa. He was shocked.

_Kristoff help me,_ Anna thought over and over. _Why aren't you helping me? Come on!_

Kristoff hadn't noticed Anna's big puffs of air coming in and out of her mouth so she kept on walking clumsily. She finally arrived into the gates, and workers came after her. They gasped at the sight of Elsa knocked out.

_She's not going to be happy when she wakes up_, Anna thought in her head. _How will I get her to not leave and to not be mad at me? _Anna bit her lip as the workers carried Elsa for her finally; she also took breaths through her nose loudly, recovering from the carrying.

Anna wondered into the dining hall with Kristoff behind her, and found Hans at the dining table. She walked up to him excited but also curious at what will happen, "Hans! We got Elsa back, I just um… I had to knock her out with a water bottle to get her here!"

"What?" Hans burst out in shock, "You struck her with a water bottle? Why?" Anna didn't reply, she didn't like when Hans was demanding… "Why's Kristoff here?" Hans now looked taken aback while Kristoff's expression turned into defense.

"Why not?" Anna looked at Hans, folding her arms. "It was the only way I could get her here!" She sighed and sat down into a tall chair; her legs dangled over the floor.

"We weren't getting anywhere with negotiating. I tried to talk to her, Anna tried, but it was no use… She refused, she would've never come back, maybe at one point in like a couple of years, but we didn't want her to be gone that long," Kristoff added to Anna's protective statement.

"Well, still, you could've used something that wouldn't hurt Queen Elsa?" Hans asked trying to defend himself now too, from nothing really but he took it offensively. "You don't want your sister to have a massive headache do you, Anna?"

"No! I just needed her here, now!" She pointed to the floor with her finger, while one of the workers came in carrying a couple of mugs filled with hot chocolate. He offered them all one, Kristoff and Anna took one with a thanks while the worker put one in front of Hans in case he wanted it eventually.

"That doesn't mean you should hit her in the head, Anna," Hans gave Anna a serious look, and sighed as he took his mug and drank a sip. He looked back up at Anna and Kristoff, Kristoff's hand was on the chair's back clinging to it.

"She won't have the biggest headache ever, Hans." Anna said in a matter of fact tone. "We can help her when she wakes up, it's not like she can shut me out forever, I mean, I can get pretty annoying." Anna added with a mischievously smile. Kristoff laughed swiftly while Hans sat silent at the moment, pondering on what he should do to get rid of Elsa.

"Fine, but she won't be happy," Hans said getting up, "Oh, and, Kristoff, why did you go with her? How did she even let you come, she didn't let me?"

Kristoff stared at him and then answered, "I sneaked behind her." Kristoff smiled at Anna after he stated his answer, Anna smiled up wanting to laugh hard. Kristoff left them in the giant room; they sat in what felt like glass surrounding each one of them, so there was no noise whatsoever.

Anna stared at him and sighed, Kristoff did the same until they heard a scream from somewhere that sounded like frustration. It was Elsa.

_She shouldn't be screaming,_ Anna thought to herself. _She'll just give herself a bigger headache. _Anna laughed at her thought that brought curiosity to Kristoff's eyes but he didn't ask.

The two of them got up from their chairs and ran to where they heard Elsa's scream. They found her in a hallway running freely, with no gloves. "Elsa!" Anna yelled loudly. Elsa glanced at them and held her hands up cautiously, she shook her head a second and began to run away farther.

"Elsa wait, no, please!" Anna yelled as she ran as fast as she could after the queen. They started down a dead end which started to make Elsa panic. She quickly ran pass Anna, dodging her and ran back down the hall. Kristoff ran after Elsa too but Elsa was faster than him.

"Elsa!" Kristoff yelled as Hans appeared, "Hans! Elsa, look!" Elsa opened her eyes to see Hans a couple of feet ahead of her and gasped as Hans stood frozen in place where she would run into him. She couldn't come to a halt quick enough and ran into Hans, they both landed on the floor.

The snow queen quickly glanced up and saw Anna and Kristoff on either sides of her and sighed as she sat up, "What? I'm a danger, let me go, I can't fix it…" Elsa said tiredly, she did have a massive headache.

"No, Elsa, we can help you," Anna begged, "I don't think the workers will let you leave too… Now that you have the massive headache and you look weaker and frailer than before… No offense." Anna mumbled the last two sentences and stared at Elsa with piercing eyes.

"I can't," Elsa yelled at Anna, "I can't fix anything now, I don't know how!" She got up and attempted to get free but failed in the process as Kristoff was aware of what she could do now too and stood Elsa in place. "Let me go!" She shoved an elbow into Kristoff's stomach as another attempt to get freed.

"Elsa, please," Anna plead. "For me? You don't have to hide yourself, we can help!" Anna glanced down at Hans who was staring at the empty ceiling. _Was he knocked out?_ Anna thought_. You can be knocked out with your eyes open still right? Um… I'm not sure…_

"Anna, I'd be treacherous. Do you want to get hurt? It may be just a sentence to something that I've dreaded; I don't want to see you get hurt. I have to leave," Elsa looked up at Anna with sleepy eyes, while her head banged like crazy.

"No," Anna said as a worker came up by her and handed her something with a needle, it was filled. Anna sighed and reached for Elsa's shoulder and pressed the serum into her cold neck. Elsa's eyes went wide for a second as she figured out what Anna was doing.

"No, Anna," Elsa whispered as her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

"And now you made her unconscious, really?" Kristoff exclaimed, "You had to do that?"

"I was just prepared, knowing that she would try to get away, and at least she's asleep, she won't feel the headache for a while…" Anna bit her lip. "Hans?" Anna said as she knelt down next to Hans, Hans blinked a couple of times and groaned.

"That… Was painful, who knew she could knock down someone and make them hurt by just doing that?" Hans groaned louder as he sat up. His head had hit the floor pretty hard. "I think… I'm going to get some sleep too."

"Alright," Anna said as some workers came to collect Elsa and put her into her old bedroom. Hans had gotten to his feet and clumsily walked away with his hand on his head. Anna sighed and remained on the floor; Kristoff joined her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You don't think she won't attempt to run away again?" Kristoff asked Anna, Anna glanced up at Kristoff's eyes and then back down to the floor releasing another sigh.

"Well, we'll be prepared… I guess if I should say prepared, it seems like I would be going to battle? I'll just say," Anna paused considering what the right words were, "That… She'll be safer here for right now, we _can_ help her… If that was what I was saying."

"Yeah," Kristoff agreed as they both rose to their feet. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Anna replied tired of the day.

**Thanks for reading, please review! I hope you **_**enjoyed.**_


	18. Chapter 18

******Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) Here it is.**

Elsa had woken up again; her gloves were on her hands concealing her powers, then a chain on both to keep her from doing anything, as well as running away. "Anna!" Elsa yelled loudly in the dark and cold room.

**OoO**

**Anna's POV**

**OoO**

I was eating my lunch with Hans, and Kristoff who I let stay here to help us sort out the mess we had with Elsa, or just to keep her here until we find a way to control her powers, well when I heard Elsa again.

I got up from my chair, as well as Kristoff but I looked back and shook my head to tell him to stay here. "I should go alone this time; she doesn't really like it when I go to see her so you shouldn't." I pause for a breath and walk out of the big wooden door.

I started out walking in the big halls; nevertheless I began to sprint down the halls quickly. I finally reached Elsa's room, had they locked her up for some reason? She sounded desperate, and of course she would've run away by now instead of yelling my name.

"Elsa?" I said as I opened the door with a small knock, she looked up at me with desperate eyes, how could I do this if it's hurting her so badly? But it's for her own good; she'll get through this and be happy…

"Anna, let me go," the snow queen said sternly, her eyes turning into determination, "Now!" I stood in place while folding my arms and looked at her, mirroring her expression.

"No, Elsa it's for your own good, we'll help you out of this, let me just the chains off of course," I started to walk towards her and she turned around but that didn't stop me. "Let me," I spoke and grabbed the metal frames around her hands and started to unlock them, revealing her gloved hands. "I didn't tell them to lock you up like a criminal, I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head again and didn't speak but sat down, revealed her icy hands and leaned against the wall. "Leave me alone now, I'll stay, then, I just need to be alone, for most of the time." She had a defeated glare on her face, it was like she was angry with me, I was only helping her!

"Fine, goodbye," I say as I walk out of the room, and shut the door behind me. I ran as fast as I could to Hans and Kristoff to tell the exciting news, how it happened though, not so exciting.

**OoO**

**End of Anna's POV**

**OoO**

It was getting colder and colder inside of the castle, Elsa wasn't wearing gloves, and Anna and Elsa were trying to figure out Elsa's ice powers. "Elsa, um… How about we make a fire or something, its freezing?" Anna suggested as her hands shook with shivers.

"Yeah, alright, I don't know how to make a fire but… Where's a match?" Elsa said walking over to the fireplace filled with wood planks, ready to be burned.

"How about I do it?" Anna replied and grabbed a match from the top of the fireplace, and lit it on fire by running it fast on the stone next to the wood and placed it on the wood which immediately started to burn. "There we go, it'll stop snowing hopefully."

Elsa gave a little smile, "But how are we going to fix it? We don't know how, I can't control it." Anna bit her lip as Elsa said her words and stared at the fire for a minute.

"Maybe we have to put you in a crisis or something?" Anna laughed; Elsa didn't join in, so she quickly stopped herself from anymore giggles. "Well, what else can we do to thaw the fjord?" Anna yelled at Elsa, not in a harsh way but in a nice, joking kind of way.

"I don't know, let's just take a break, I'm hungry too." Elsa put on her gloves casually; she had a small frown forming though, and opened the door for Anna.

"Thank you," Anna said, Elsa closed the door behind them and they headed for the dining hall. _Why is Elsa being so easy right now, she must be very angry right now, in her mind at least?_ Anna thought to herself.

After a minute had passed in silence they were in the dining hall, Hans and Kristoff were arguing about something, quietly, but Anna could tell. Elsa couldn't tell because she was never around them still. Anna cleared her throat loudly to introduce them and the two of them broke in silence from their former argument.

"Well, thank you for not arguing in front of us anymore. What were you talking about?" Anna asked sitting down next to Hans, Elsa took a seat next to Kristoff.

The two sisters saw Hans and Kristoff exchange glares at each other and Kristoff spoke up, "We were talking about the food we were having for dinner, I brought it up really, but Hans disagreed so I started listing all the great things and he listed all the other great things which led to other things… It was silly." Kristoff tried to pass it off with a laugh, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Alright, then…" Anna replied quietly as two workers placed plates in front of them. The plates were filled with chicken, gravy, mash potatoes, and green beans on the side. Elsa had turned out Hans and Anna's conversation afterwards.

Desert came quickly, they ate, and then the four of them all headed in their directions and went to bed waiting for the next day to arrive. The sun was already gone in the sky, the moon and stars replaced, and all of them fell asleep in silence.

**Thanks for reading, please review, I'm not sure what I'll do so I'm figuring out as I go on. I hope you enjoyed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 19**

**Hi, I've been working on my other story a bit so I haven't updated this one for a couple of days... But I'm happy to now. :) Please enjoy this chapter.**

Elsa was in the dining room eating breakfast with Anna, Kristoff and Hans. She had just received her plate filled with eggs, bacon, and hash brown when Anna started talking about how cold it was, which put Elsa in the worst mood possible. She didn't like when Anna would talk about the weather because it stressed her out, she had no clue how to get the weather to turn back to normal.

"Let's change the topic please," Elsa said after she took a sip of hot chocolate. Anna's mouth hung just because she was talking at the dinner table or breakfast table at the moment. Anna quickly closed her gapping mouth and stared down at her plate. "I'm sorry if that came out rudely…" Elsa bit her lip.

"Oh, no, it didn't really! I was just surprised you talked actually, to me and… You have before but, never mind…" Anna replied awkwardly. She took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"Oh," Elsa said, she sat up straighter as though she had said something rude though, she wasn't going against her sister, it was just that she felt like she had after Anna's mouth hung the previous second. She took another sip of her hot chocolate; it was cold for her almost.

They all ate for a couple of minutes with no conversation, Elsa quickly finished, wanting to leave the dining room as usual. She finished the last bite of hash browns she had but Elsa still had her cup of hot chocolate filled half way. _I'll just bring it with me,_ she thought. _No one would care; I highly doubt that anyone would tell me not to bring it elsewhere. I am the queen. _A smile formed on her face and she stood on the heels of her feet for a second, "I'm done, I'm just going to bring my cup of hot chocolate though, shouldn't go to waste."

"No, stay, Elsa, come on," Anna said with a frown, she did this every time she left in the morning. "We can start thinking about more ideas on how to thaw the fjord!" She said attempting to persuade Elsa but failed. Anna sighed, "Fine, leave."

"Thank you," Elsa said as she walked past Hans's chair, but it was stuck out and she tripped making her drink fly in the air. The cup's contents hit the snow queen and Hans. Luckily, Elsa didn't get any hot chocolate on Anna and Kristoff. Quickly two workers ran up to Elsa but she told them she didn't need help, "Um, sorry, I guess…" She told Hans with a tiny smile appearing. Hans just frowned at her. "I should go."

She left the room and once she was out of sight, Elsa sprinted down the halls to get another pair of clothes. Elsa headed for another room after she had changed into an identical dress, not her bedroom but a different, nice room.

The snow queen sighed at the blue-patterned walls. It was a nice room, curtains, some armchairs, that were green though, and a fireplace. There was also a glass table; it was one of the things she liked most about this room, once she was free of the dining room she practically went here every day.

She slid her gloves off her hands to feel free, it was like she was in a cage with the gloves on; she had to learn to control it or wear the gloves. _How will I thaw the fjord and change back what I've done? It's a disaster, and only if everyone knew how it happened, they would probably think I'm a monster,_ Elsa thought_._

Later, as in a couple of minutes, Anna came in which brought a tint of happiness but then Hans followed her in. "Why's he here?" She stared at him with icy cold eyes; he hid half behind the door. "Did he _want _to come here or did you make him come, Anna?"

"I made him, but who cares," she laughed, walking deeper into the room, she sat on an armchair a couple feet away from Elsa, who's back was against the wall. She sighed, Anna obviously didn't know what she was doing or going to say to Elsa.

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked trying to get her sister to be a bit more cheerful than she was at the moment, he was probably selling ice, although it was a bad time to do it now, did he make ice sculptures? "Why isn't he here with you two?" Hans found his way to another armchair, across Anna. They were on either sides of her and she it began to feel like she was cornered.

"He's trying to sell ice." Anna replied, "He's not getting much business since the fjord, but that doesn't really matter right now, he's staying with us and we're not making him rent really, so…" Anna looked at Elsa, they both felt a bit bad for him as they had a huge castle and he had to get ice almost every week to sell and make a living off of.

"Maybe he should pay then," Hans suggested thinking that was the "right" thing to say. "We are letting him stay with us."

"What? He's our friend, why would we make him pay?" Anna stood up, her face changing into a look of disbelief and disgust, "That'd be mean, I mean, it's not like he's earning much now, he'd have to make ice sculptures or something!" Her arms flew up into the air like a bird, and slumped back to their side, "Maybe Elsa should make us pay then too."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry," Hans said with an "offended" tone that he could get Anna to feel bad for him, "I didn't think that through, just popped in my mind and I blurted it."

Anna sat back down in the green armchair, "I didn't mean to offend you," Anna replied biting her lip. "I thought you were just like meaning it literally and that you thought it through and all… And yeah," Anna went on and on while Elsa looked up at her thinking she already said her purpose but now was babbling on.

"Uh, hello, am I still here?" Elsa waved, she was happy that they were fighting although but they had a real problem, "If we're going to get Kristoff's ice business back on track how are we going to thaw it?" She looked at the ceiling, she wasn't wearing her gloves, and ice was forming, but she wasn't scared? She was frustrated; she quickly took her hands off the rim of the wall and put them in her lap.

"I don't know, but do you want to do anything today, to take your mind off of things and just be happy?" Anna questioned, "I mean you need to be happy sometimes, maybe we could build a snowman?" A smile formed on her face that was frowning before and she clapped her hands.

"You guys can, I'm just going to think for a while, if I'm going to get anywhere with finding out how to thaw the fjord." Elsa replied, Anna's frown returned and her shoulder fell a bit, "I'm sorry, just you two should go have fun… I mean, you guys need some, and I shouldn't go... You've been thinking too much, you'll come back with fresher ideas!"

"Alright, let's go Hans," Anna said standing up, convinced, but her smile hadn't reappeared since it dropped again. "We'll go build one, don't go crazy though, Elsa, and get all frustrated." Elsa nodded as they walked out, when the door closed she let her hands drop to the floor and it immediately created ice on the floor, and grew up on the walls, blocking the doors.

A couple of hours passed by with pacing, pondering, and designs made with ice, but nothing helped her to get closer to her big goal. Anna and Hans were probably coming back soon, but they could be eating lunch, Elsa was also hungry but thought it would be a waste of time. If she did ask for lunch it would be brought here but the door and windows were frozen shut.

_I wonder when Kristoff will come back from selling ice and when Anna and Hans will appear at the door, try to get in, but it'll be frozen shut. At least I have a couple more minutes with myself then, _Elsa thought. _I need a plan; I've been here for hours and no plan. Think!_ Elsa's thoughts rolled and rolled on until she fell asleep.

OoO

"Elsa!" Anna yelled at the door, it was still frozen shut. How long had she been asleep? She had absolute no idea, but quickly yawned and strolled over to the frozen door. "Open the door, are you in there?" Elsa heard her plummet at the door.

"I'm in here," Elsa laughed at her attempt, "The door's frozen, sorry. What do you need?" Elsa sat against the door, and waited for a reply to emerge. The reply didn't come for almost a whole minute but it did.

"Elsa, I think we should – uh – talk about this face to face… So thaw the door!" She tried to crash the door open again with her weight but it wouldn't budge. "Ugh. How long will it take?"

"A couple of minutes," the snow queen replied, "Just wait." Elsa looked at a small clock on the wall, it wasn't fancy or very nice, or even accurate but it told her the hour. She had been asleep for an hour and somewhere around five minutes, you'd think the door would've thawed by then. The two of them waited for twenty minutes instead of a couple; apparently Elsa didn't have the best accuracy when it came to waiting and melting. Elsa opened the door to find Anna's head against the door; she instantly fell onto the ground.

"Ow!" She screeched getting to her feet. "That hurt," Anna walked into the room, slammed the door and descended into a chair. "So," she paused as she took deep breaths, her eyes a bit red, "Hans and I had a fight…"

"What was it about?" Elsa sat across her, she was hiding a smile, she wasn't happy for her sister's misery, but he is a fraud. "Did you guys fight over about how you should build a snowman or something?"

"How'd you know?" Anna yelled, this made Elsa's eyes go wide, "You're good at guessing I guess, but we had a fight, this is awful." She put her hands on her cheeks and pulled down slightly revealing terror almost or an idea, "What if we keep having fights? What if Hans and I don't like each other after a couple of fights? What do we do?"

"I knew you should've got to know him before," Elsa said, but she immediately regretted it as Anna took this as a fatal blow. "I didn't mean it like that, I just thought he was hiding something, that's all, I didn't mean that you weren't being very smart and all but –"

"You should've told me!" Anna's hands now spread across the arm chair, "You must think I'm a fool or something, why didn't you tell me? I trust your opinion and – just how couldn't you of told me?" Anna's scowl made Elsa want to build a wall of ice between them.

"I just didn't want to hurt you, never! I just want to keep you safe, but I always have hurt you though, I'm sorry," Elsa replied letting her own grimace appear, "I just didn't know how to say it, and I thought you would end up hating me or something."

"Honestly, I wouldn't have hated you, but what do I do?" Anna asked folding her arms; she looked at Elsa like she would know the answer to everything. Elsa felt guilty as Anna's stare was admiral but she shouldn't admire her.

"I don't know, I've never been where you were, I just know how to deal with isolation and not really fear so just isolation… I've never been like you, socially." Elsa replied, and Anna took a deep sigh as she just repeated what Elsa had to say in her head.

"It's alright, I'll go, figure it out," Anna said gloomily, she stood up and walked out of the room, Elsa heard her footsteps pound into a sprint, what was going to happen to her? What was going to happen to herself too, she had no clue where she was going?

**Thanks for reading, this chapter was especially long because I didn't update for a while and I just felt like this should be a big step to finding out how she'll get there, as she didn't get there yet but something's going to lead her into the form into the resolution. Please review, criticism, happy comments or just saying anything. I would like criticism for suggestions and all things so that I could improve. Thanks. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 20**

**I changed the title because the title was for the past, and it's changed a bit! I hope you enjoy. Here it is!**

Anna was pacing in her room; it was around eight at night and the stars were out already. She bit her lip every time she faced the clock. Hans and her may have another argument but might not, she didn't know if it was dumb to think that they would again, but what did they have to fight about at the moment.

She decided she wouldn't go to sleep for a while and walked out of the room, trying to get her mind off of her stress, and off to happier things. "Oh, Kristoff," She yelled as she saw him pass a hallway, probably confused. "Kristoff, come here, I'm bored." Anna begged.

"What do you want me to do then?" Kristoff asked, unsure if he should run or stay, "You're bored?" Anna nodded, "Well, what do you like to do?" Kristoff wondered. "Do you like to…"

"Build snowmen! Do you want to build one with me, Hans and I were but then we got in a fight and all… So now we're not building snowmen, but you can, come on, it'll be fun!" She dragged Kristoff out into the cold, when they weren't wearing any winter clothing.

"Wait, Anna, its freezing!" Kristoff complained. Anna looked grumpy as Kristoff spoke his last sentence. "Please, I mean you'll get really cold and then yeah… It's not fun being cold!" Kristoff walked back inside to change his clothes into winter clothes, he should've already been wearing winter clothes but inside the castle was a warm place.

Anna followed him and went into her bedroom instead and changed her pair of clothes, or at least she got a cloak, gloves, and a hat, with boots too. She ran back outside and started to build a snowman; once she was done Kristoff came out. He had carrots for the snowmen.

"Thank you," Anna replied and she put one of the carrots where it was supposed to go on the snowman. "There," Anna said, "How about you make one, snow guy." She crossed her arms as she watched Kristoff build a snowman. It looked almost identical to hers; he placed a carrot above the snowman's mouth. "It's just like mine!" She clapped her hands together once.

"Thanks," Kristoff said with a small smile across his face. "Yours is good too."

"It's just good?" Anna asked with a small giggle.

Kristoff joined in the laughter and then they went on to building more and more snowmen as though it was a city of snowmen after they had made so many, the snow was piling more and more too. "The snow's piling fast." Kristoff declared. Anna gave a nod but didn't notice how it may have been caused. After a couple of hours they went back inside and had a drink of hot chocolate to warm themselves once more.

OoO

Elsa was in her room thinking about the many ways she could thaw it but her possibilities were never going to come true as she had to be in real action not in some phony acting. She sighed and sat on the green armchair, she had been in there the whole day by now.

Someone knocked on the door, "Come in," she told the wooden door and it opened revealing one of the things that upset her the most. It was Hans. "What do _you_ want?" She asked standing on her feet by now.

"I needed something to do," he replied with a mischievous smile. "I felt like I should annoy you today as Anna is doing something else with Kristoff." He slumped down into a chair, "Anna is far by gullible." He added with no smile on his face but a deadly look.

"Wow, thanks, I should tell that to Anna," Elsa rolled her eyes," Leave, please. It's not going to be worth your time as I could just hit you with ice." Elsa glared at him and folded her arms as though that would do any good, he doesn't give up that easily.

"Like you would do that to me, as long as Anna still loves me, you wouldn't," Hans said with another villainous smile. "She will always so you won't be able to get to me with threatening to use ice powers." He scanned all the books in the room, there were a couple.

"She won't always," Elsa replied with a frown, "She doesn't know who you really are, you were always too nice to be true." The ice queen followed to where he was staring at and saw all the books on the table next to another armchair where Anna was sitting previously. "Just leave."

"Fine," he paused, "Queen Elsa." He walked out of the room confidently and shut the door behind him. Elsa would never trust him, ever; even after Anna found out about him and if he was ever punished for his doings.

She looked at the books he had stared at previously. _Was he giving me a hint? Is there something in the pile of books I should see, how would he even know? He's not smart – is he?_ Elsa thought to herself. She glided to the stack of books and plopped down on the chair.

She scanned the set of books and opened the first one, hoping it would give her any help to thaw the fjord or even to get Hans to prove he was lying. She read the first page, onto the second, third, fourth… Elsa read page by page until she dozed off in the room.

She would hopefully come with an idea in her the next day, or this week at all; if so, she would probably be hysterically happy for getting the hard job done. Her dreams washed over her and Elsa was knocked out for the whole night.

**Thanks for reading, this one is still leading to more and more, it's like a bit of fluff but it's helping her get there. Do you think the books will help her? Please review, criticism would be nice, or even suggestions so thanks! Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 21**

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review if you would like to or can after it, or during it, if you want, whenever? …Do whatever you want! But please enjoy. ****J**** Here it is.**

Hans and Anna had fought about much in the past weeks causing sorrow, desperation, and happiness. The sorrow and desperation was for Hans and Anna, Hans mostly desperate to get on her good side again but Anna swishing him away. The happiness was for Elsa, who knew that Hans was going to expose his plan soon, and having her sister know the truth would be good, but it would crush her… Elsa was half torn.

OoO

"Anna," Elsa said softly, "I think you need to hear this for once… And who things really are between you and Hans…" Elsa bit her lip. She felt awkward telling her, sad, and happy in many ways. Her feelings were a mixture and it was causing her hands to shake.

"What is it?" Anna said dreadfully. "Do we have to talk about him right now; I need to think of happy things… Sort of…" Anna sighed, she wasn't the same anymore, and she was rethinking what she had down since the gates had opened.

"Well," Elsa started but then Hans walked into the dining room. She sighed, as she was more than frustrated now, she was angry too. "I think I'll tell you later. Goodbye, Anna." Elsa walked out of the room and past many halls.

OoO

"Hi Anna," Hans said with a grin, "So I've been thinking about what's happened in the past weeks," he paused a second as he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Anna." He finished persuading Anna with a sorrowful smile.

"You mean it?" Anna gave a hopeful beam back, "I mean I'm sorry too, I was also wrong," Anna paused like Hans, "For fighting over the0 snowmen… And silly things…" She looked embarrassed as their fights were about nonsense.

"It's really not your fault, Anna," Hans replied letting a great smile come to his face, "It was mine, and I'm sorry, you shouldn't be sorry." Anna gratefully smiled back at him, for they were becoming happier with each other now.

"That's wonderful!" Anna yelled, "We should celebrate – with chocolate!" Anna waved her arms around and she ran into the kitchens, annoying one of the chefs who were making chocolate, for no reason, and took a handful, and sprinted back to Hans.

Hans gave a laugh as Anna joined him with handfuls of chocolate. "Brilliant, chocolate," he cheered, Anna offered him some and he joyfully took a couple. They luckily spent the rest of the morning with lots of laughter and grins.

OoO

Kristoff was wandering around the castle halls and he came across the familiar dining hall. He heard Anna and Hans laughing. _They're enjoying each other's company again?_ Kristoff asked himself._ I'll probably be out of here tomorrow… Anna's happy again so why am I here, it's not like Elsa needs me? _

He frowned and started walking away through the empty halls once more. He kept ambulatory until he found another door where he heard Elsa's frustrated mumbles. He knocked on the door, which Elsa came to a halt with her frustrated cries and opened the door slowly.

"Hi," Kristoff said as he walked in gloomily, "How are you?" He paused as he slouched down in an armchair. He looked at Elsa with sad eyes and turned his thoughts to curiosity, at least he tried to do so.

"I'm… Alright," Elsa replied, "How are you?" She took the armchair across from him, and like him slumped in her seat. Their expressions mirrored each other's, pained. Were things ever going to be right in Arendelle?

"Well, to tell you the truth," Kristoff sighed. "I saw Anna and Hans together, not fighting… I don't think Hans is actually how he seems too… Do you? As Anna says sort of you don't really like him so…" He paused awkwardly and scratched his head.

Elsa gave an identical sigh, "I don't really like him; he_ isn't _as he seems too." Elsa crossed one of her legs over the other, "He's been faking this all, he doesn't like me too. I think he's just after the crown…" Her stare was dropped at the floor, "Honestly, I think you'd be a better match for her."

"Really?" Kristoff said too happily, too fast, "I mean, uh, I don't think he's being real to her too… What do we do now that their happy together?" It wasn't really any of their business in lots of ways but they had to do something.

"We shouldn't really get in their way," Elsa replied, "Although I was going to tell Anna before Hans came into the room this morning, but now it's too late I guess. She'll figure out eventually, she's not dumb or anything…" The gloomy atmosphere wasn't going to fix their moods and they weren't going to be happy immediately but maybe they could get Anna to figure out with hints.

"Oh," Kristoff stood up thinking of what he'll do to do something treacherous.

OoO

"Hey guys," Kristoff said as he waved his hand, Elsa was walking beside him as they entered the dining hall to see Anna and Hans. "What're you guys doing?"

"We're just talking about what we should do tomorrow, or sometime!" Anna replied cheerfully, "We're happy again, isn't that great?" She smiled as Kristoff and Elsa took seats. It was later in the afternoon, around dinnertime.

"Yeah," Elsa gave her head a tilt to observe Anna and then Hans, "Hans you were talking to me yesterday, what was it about again, was it about Anna?" Elsa almost gave up as her acting skills were horrible; the tiniest smile was on her lips.

"What're you talking about, Queen Elsa?" Hans asked looking at her with "confusion." "I never talked to you yesterday, you must've been dreaming." Quickly, two workers brought their meals and set them in front of them.

Laid on the plates were ham, green beans, mash potatoes and gravy, with corn too. They ate and Hans was doing a pretty good job convincing Elsa even that he didn't talk to her yesterday. Anna looked confused as she ate her ham.

"I don't think I was dreaming, it felt pretty real," Elsa said as she shook her head, "You would know an awful lot about my dreams then… That'd be pretty creepy." Elsa's eyes went wide and she bit her cold lip. Hans gave an angered look at her for a split second.

"I guess I just know you well, that's all," Hans replied, "I'm pretty good at guessing if I may say so myself." He drank a bit of his water and shot a smile at the queen, who let her eyebrows arch upward with concern.

"I don't think we know each other well," Elsa aforementioned. "Kristoff," Elsa attempted to change the subject for the second leaving Anna comprehensive, "What have you been doing lately?" She looked at him with her arched eyebrow still up high. Her lips pressed together in a tight line, it almost looked like she was about to break down.

"Well," Kristoff started, "Anna and I have been making snowmen for the past days but then now we haven't all today, kind of a bummer." He moved his green beans with his fork slowly with a sad expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anna said, "I didn't mean for you to feel left out or anything today! It's just that Hans and I have been talking – a lot. Maybe we can all make some snowmen tomorrow, if you want?" Anna looked at Kristoff intently whose expression immediately changed into happiness.

"That'd be great," Kristoff replied smiling.

The day ended with more conversations, and more persuading Anna that Hans wasn't really who he seemed. Once dinner was over her comprehensive was almost all she could think about for the rest of the night. The stars shone brightly and she hid her face on her puffed pillow, she disliked the night, especially this night.

**Thanks for reading, it was a bit longer but I wanted to start moving on then just having another not starting chapter… So that was it, please review, I'll write next chapter as a giant boost. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 22**

"Elsa, I think I need to talk to you," Anna whispered to Elsa in the middle of night. She had previously snuck in without her knowing and now was waking her, "I know it's horrible to have doubts about this… But yesterday's dinner made me think,_ does Hans really like me? Because you've made him seem all suspicious yesterday…"_

"Anna, just ask him," Elsa said tiredly as she wasn't aware of what was happening around her much. "I bet Kristoff likes you." She waved her hand and almost zonked out onto her pillow. Anna looked confused as Elsa's words weren't answering her question.

"Elsa, that wasn't my question," Anna paused, "I don't think Kristoff likes me." She stomped off to her own bed again and fell asleep with the questions laying a hard burden in her mind. Anna couldn't get to sleep for hours, as what it felt like, but was only minutes.

OoO

Anna was skipping through the long halls when she bumped into someone. She fell onto the floor as her head banged and a headache occurred. She clumsily got to her feet with one hand on her head she noticed who it was, the one person she wanted to ignore now: Kristoff.

She felt exceptionally awkward around him more than ever, as she didn't know what to think, "Oh, um, sorry," Anna stammered as she shuffled her feet to find a comfortable position but not of them made her feel accepted. "I wasn't watching – I was heading to the dining hall – for breakfast."

"Oh, me too," Kristoff replied as he rubbed his head on the floor, Anna helped him to his feet and they walked stiffly with each other to the dining hall. Once the doors were opened they saw an irritated Hans and a pleasured Elsa. "Hi." Kristoff greeted loudly as he sat in his chair.

"Hi," Elsa and Hans said together that earned Elsa another hated look. Instantaneously food appeared in front of them decorated with hash browns, pancakes, and bacon. On the side was a mug filled with hot chocolate that smelled incredible.

The four of them ate as Anna kept staring at Hans and Kristoff an equal amount of times until she finished her pancakes. Elsa looked tired but had no idea what the cause of her lack of sleep was. She had no intention to find out yet too.

OoO

Anna was dreadfully walking to a room where Elsa was, it wasn't where she usually was but one of the other places she liked to obscure. Anna knocked on the door with little effort but Elsa heard her fist make contact with the door and went to free from its closed location.

"Anna," Elsa greeted as the door opened with a light pull, "Do you need something, you seem down?" Anna walked in, her feet dragging against the carpeted floor. Anna nodded and plopped down in a large, purple armchair.

"Yeah, I woke you up last night," Anna said racking her thoughts, "You said that Kristoff… Well, it's awkward; you said he liked me or something? And that wasn't my question; my question was, well, you made Hans seem all mysterious and hidden last night at dinner… So I thought is he hiding something from me, or something? I just may be crazy…" Anna said about to leave but Elsa stopped her from doing so.

"Anna, a couple of days ago, I tried to tell you that he is lying about everything -," Elsa stopped to consider her words, they may seem crazy, but Hans was doing something crazy too, "He doesn't really like you, Anna." Anna looked abashed as the ice queen spoke. "He actually told me, like face to face almost."

It felt like Elsa's heart had just literally broken, same for her sister's. Anna let out a little cry and ran from the room as quickly as she could to find Hans and to confront him. She sprinted down the corridors as fast as she could. Her feet came to a halt when she saw him standing at the entrance of the room where Elsa usually cooped up in but she wasn't there.

"Hans," Anna said wiping a stray tear and trying to pull on a serious face not a saddened one, but the broken-hearted expression swept over her too fast, "Hans – Uh, Elsa told me…" She brushed one of her hairs behind her ear, "She told me that you're lying… Like a fraud?"

Hans looked shocked at the moment, "Anna, she's lying." He said as he walked towards her, "She doesn't like me; you know that, she's trying to break us apart." He put one of his hands on her shoulder but she brushed it off with an angry frown.

"I would believe my sister anytime about anything," Anna replied. "You are a liar. What do you want, the kingdom, Arendelle, money?" She went on listing things in her head mentally as Hans looked nervous and shaken. "How dare you – you said you loved me, and you betrayed me?"

"No, Anna, your sister is lying," he shook his head giving a sad look but Anna saw straight through it now, "Your sister is a liar. She doesn't like me, you even said that to me, she doesn't think I love you – but I do!" He gave a charming smile but Anna immediately began to rush out of the room.

She shook her head and protected herself in a tiny closet full of supplies. She began to mourn for the old Hans but he was just a fantasy, who knows if someone'll ever love her ago, or if she'll love someone again. Even if it did happen she'd make sure she knew he was the right one before she immediately had a wedding.

_I'm so stupid,_ Anna thought to herself. _I should've seen right through him, but I didn't. How did Elsa? How did she figure out before me, he's around me more than her…? _Anna wiped her moist tears on her long sleeves and hands smearing them with make-up.

Anna sobbed in the closet until dinner. Anna felt her stomach growling and decided to go and eat, that it was time to recover even if it was such a short time, she couldn't cry for months or days but had to get back out there or it would tear her even more.

She first went to the bathroom to wash her face clean of the dirty mascara from her tears. She gazed at the mirror, the girl was frowning and her eyes were puffy. How was she going to go out there confidently from this? She couldn't handle looking at herself which made her stomach feel queasy so she started spraying her face with water.

Once her face was clean she got changed in another dress just like the one she was wearing for the dress she was wearing was covered with mascara as well. It was a green dress, like the one at Elsa's coronation but it wasn't as fancy. Short sleeves and a plain blank top surrounding the skirt she wore.

Anna strolled out of her old room, attempting to look confident, but repeatedly slouched as she came to the room where they ate. She walked in as she was wiping a tear off her plain face and sat down quietly. She didn't look up at Hans, she knew what he thought of her now; he must think that she was idiotic in millions of ways now.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Kristoff's loud voice asked her and immediately a cry escaped her lips. "Uh, Anna, are you alright?" Kristoff sounded nervously; he was sitting across from her and his face filled with concern.

"It's just that," Anna paused as she gave a stubborn look at Hans, who was giving her an almost pleading look, "Hans is a liar." She barely got the words out from her cries, it didn't seem like something she would do, but she did. Anna barely confronted people in front of them; she hated the desperation and sadness in their faces when she had done so.

"What?" Kristoff replied with bitterness in his voice, "Really?" He folded his arms and was about to stand up to give Hans' a punch or something but Elsa stopped him from standing but her gaze was just like Kristoff's, filled with bitterness, anger, but sorrow for Anna.

"I am not a liar!" Hans stood up, "Elsa – Queen Elsa is making this up!" His eyes followed Anna's movements and she shifted uncomfortably around him ever since their last meeting, "Anna, she's lying, I love you," that were the expression people wore when they were being confronted, embarrassment spread on his face but also anger too like Kristoff and Elsa.

"Just leave me alone," Anna got to her feet like Hans and pushed him away as hard as she can but it had no effect. Swiftly two workers brought their lunch but none of them felt like eating, they all felt like complaining about the day, the bitterness alive in each of them. None of them smiled, including Anna, which was abnormal.

When they did eat their lunch they ate it loudly to be rude, even Elsa who was always polite, but she wasn't in a cheerful mood, she wasn't ever, but forgot all about what she was supposed to do as queen. They stood there for what felt like days – weeks.

Hans gave in after two hours almost of sitting and looking at each other in tartness, he walked away feeling annoyed by the world, but also with himself, for his plan had blown up in his face; he should've never told Elsa anything or targeted her as an enemy but got her in the plan as well. In his plan where he got Anna to love him, he should've got Elsa to at least like him… But he didn't.

**Thanks for reading. Finally, I know, it took a while, but she found out! What will happen from here? Well you'll just see… I actually don't know yet so I'll found out with you guys, by writing. Tomorrow possibly! Please review, any suggestions or criticism would be appreciated very much, because I need to know what I need to work on!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 23**

**Sorry, it didn't come "tomorrow." This chapter is going to have some things happening though. Hope you like it, here it is!**

It had been a couple of weeks since Anna found out about Hans plan. She decided she would do something that no one has ever done before as queen or princess, or at least that she knew of. Anna was going to demand a divorce from him, if he didn't really love her. That's what everything was about for her today, getting to there.

"Hans," Anna said one afternoon. "I'm sorry about this but… I want to get divorced, and I'm not sorry! There's someone out there that will love you and that will love me but we're not meant for each other." She sighed as she ended her sentence in front of the mirror. Anna didn't like the idea of getting divorced to anyone if she married them, but she did, and he was a liar who didn't love her.

"I'm going to do this," Anna hissed at herself, "Go and do this! Now, Anna." She nodded at herself and headed for the dining room where he must be eating, its morning and he usually was found there still. She ran down the hallways, then the staircase, tripping once, and into the dining hall. Hans was there.

"Hello, Anna," he said confidently with a sly smile. "Enjoying your own company lately? I haven't been enjoying your company very much; you must of not too, for sure." Anna sat in her regular seat waiting for her meal. She didn't want to eat though.

"I have been enjoying my company, not yours though." Anna replied once her food arrived a minute later, "I don't think you have been enjoying yours though, of course." Anna mocked his tone and facial expression. "Oh, so, I was thinking too -."

"You've been thinking?" Hans questioned, "Wow that must be a first." He said bitterly, with a sour expression as well. "I mean you never thought with me… Didn't you like that?" Hans didn't smile nicely but cruelly.

"I hated it," Anna replied, "And it's not my first time thinking. So back to what I was going to say, I want to get divorced, tomorrow if possible, or today!" She yelled loudly so everyone could hear her in the dining hall. Elsa and Kristoff weren't there; they were probably doing some thinking themselves.

"If it suits you, it suits me, let's do it tomorrow!" Hans yelled back standing up. He walked out of the room confidently to do whatever it was he did nowadays.

"Good!" Anna yelled after him in a childish-mean tone. A moment later Elsa walked in and sat in her seat with a confused expression, but not fully confused. It was also realization of what was happening now, or previously.

"You were fighting with Hans?" Elsa asked; Anna nodded as she ate hash browns. "What were you fighting about?" Elsa knew what it was about, everyone knew what they were fighting about in the castle, every worker, every person.

"Well, Hans and I want to get divorced… Could you help us do that?" Anna bit her lip; it was an awkward and sad topic to talk about with her sister. "It's sort of sad, but we're not meant for each other… Someone else is meant for me, and maybe Hans doesn't have a true love!" She smiled at the last part of her sentence, the cruel part.

"Oh, uh sure," Elsa paused for a moment. "Tomorrow? I'm sure we could try tomorrow… That's some planning I think. I – um – sure, yes." Elsa was unsure of how to do this but knew it would happen.

"Great, then Hans can leave the kingdom!" Anna said happily, "He deserves it." Anna walked away, she was going to find Kristoff and tell him about the "happy" news for her.

While Anna was off talking to Kristoff she sighed. She let her elbow slide on the table. "Uh, your highness," one of the workers said, "Your elbow is in the sunny side up egg."

"Oh, great," Elsa replied, "Thank you." She walked away just like Anna and found another identical dress to wear.

OoO

There was still one question now that was nagging at Elsa, tearing her brain apart. How was she going to get the winter back to normal? Would it ever, it'd be a long time from now for sure… She didn't feel love that Anna was going to get divorced, that was brewing hatred inside of her. Maybe when Anna found her true love she would feel love, and create a happy ending for Arendelle?

"Elsa," Anna knocked on the door of the room she was in, it was the next day, the day where Anna got divorced. "Elsa, can you hurry up?" She paused unsure if that was the best way to put it. "I want to be done with him!"

"Oh, yeah," Elsa said as she finally snapped out of her thoughts, "Let's go." Anna held the door open for Elsa as she walked out of the room. The two of them walked through hall after hall. It was never ending almost, but then a door came into Anna's sight. That was the door; the door that if Anna opened would only lead her into divorcement.

"I'm nervous," Anna said, "What if we can't do it, what if he doesn't even show up, if that's how bad he wants to rule a kingdom?" Anna's thoughts were growing rapidly dangerous; all the what-ifs came into mind. She felt like running away, even if she did go into the room, she would be set free instead of being cooped up in Hans false love.

"Anna, you shouldn't be nervous, Hans should," Elsa sighed, "He's the one losing the most. He's losing you and Arendelle. He can't hurt you then even if he tried… If he tried physically, well, there'd be guards of course after him."

"You're right." Anna replied. "I shouldn't be the nervous one but the too-happy excited one, if there is one of those people in being divorced!" Elsa gave the tiniest chuckle, it wasn't supposed to be funny but rather serious, the business of being divorced.

Elsa nodded and the two of them walked up to the door. With a big breath, Anna pushed the door open revealing Hans in the room with other people there. They walked into the room and sat down confidently. Anna was biting her lip as a person she didn't recognize walk up to a stand in the middle of the room.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, criticism or even suggestions or just anything would be nice! I hope you enjoyed it. It's a sad but happy chapter, sort of short so the next one will be longer for you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 24**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews AnnoyingAnna and all the criticism to help me, that's what I really want because I would love to improve my writing!**

It's been a couple of weeks since Hans left Arendelle somehow, even if there was snow. He most likely left to the Southern Isles. Since then Anna has looked lately bored but happier by his absence. On the other hand Arendelle was piling with snow and was getting annoyed with how long it has been and how high it has piled. The snow had doubled onto each other causing to be three feet, almost, off the ground.

OoO

"Elsa," Anna yelled as she skipped into her door-opened room. "You want to ice skate? Kristoff and I are going to try to ice skate somewhere." Anna shook her sister to aware Elsa of their whereabouts. Instead of becoming aware of what was happening Elsa didn't move but stayed silent as she slept.

"Elsa!" Anna repeated loudly, screaming in the snow queen's ear. "Wake up!" Elsa groaned as Anna kept babbling. "Kristoff and I are going to go skate, want to go too?" The queen sat up and looked at her sister, signaling to Anna her 'are you serious, you woke me for that?' "Yes, I'm serious!"

"No, I have to do a_ lot_ of paperwork," Elsa replied as she walked over to her bathroom and grasped her pale-colored hairbrush. "And no, I don't need a break. I've not been doing anything for at least five weeks I think, that's horrible Anna!"

"Fine," Anna said and walked away, pouting to try to get her sister to give into "sadness." She walked off to find Kristoff ready in warm clothes, ice skates hanging over his shoulder. "Let's go, Elsa doesn't want to. She claims she has queen stuff to do."

"Alright," Kristoff sighed. They slowly walked out of the hallway the two of them were in. After the slow walk, they found themselves in the cold of the outdoors. "Where should we look to find an ice rink? Oh, do you have your ice skates, Anna?"

"Oh, no, I forgot that," Anna replied with a tiny gasp, "I'll go get them. Be right -."

'I'll go get them," Kristoff offered. "You just keep looking for an ice rink."

"Alright," Anna said with a smile, "Thanks." Kristoff ran back into the castle leaving Anna alone in the cold. The icy cold weather made her breath look like little clouds as she stood there in silence. She put her hands in front of her breath and warmed them for a brief moment.

Kristoff came back sprinting. "I have them, -. " Kristoff slipped on some ice, falling onto the ground. Anna's ice skates flew in the air. Kristoff rolled over as he blocked the ice skates from falling on him. Instead, they fell onto ice with a loud bang, ice splattering into the air and falling with a plop.

"Are you alright, Kristoff?" Anna said running over to him, carefully. Kristoff nodded as Anna observed the ground. "Hey, this would be a good ice rink spot!" Anna cheered and clapped her hands in front of her.

"The spot where I fell, there's a chunk of ice out of the place too?" Kristoff replied and sat up right, rubbing his head. She nodded and sat next to him, pulling her ice skates on that laid next to her. "Alright," Kristoff said and pulled his own pair of ice skates on as well.

Once Anna was on her feet, she fell down minute after minute. "Ow," she complained. "How do you walk and skate on ice? I'd think you would be an expert too – trippy – you've been selling ice for a living." She made it to her feet again.

"Well, yeah, sometimes I fall though," Kristoff said as he skated perfectly around the small pond of ice. "I have a question," Anna nodded, signaling he could go on. "Where'd you even get these ice skates from?" He looked down at his own and then to Anna's pair of skates.

"I don't know really," Anna replied, "I probably bought them with Hans one day… Who cares? We have them so let's use them!" She blurt out. Kristoff chuckled slightly and they skated happily. Only Anna kept falling over so he helped steady her for a couple of minutes.

OoO

Elsa was in her small basement room which held all her paperwork. She sighed at the piles of paper on her desk, including Olaf next to it jumping around. "Elsa, could we do something? Why haven't I seen you for a long time?" He questioned and circled the room multiple times.

"No, Olaf." Elsa repeated herself for the third time the hour. "I just haven't been down here for a while…" She signed a paper for trade with the town of Wesleton and grabbed another paper.

As one paper at a time piled onto each other Olaf investigated the same questions for seven hours until Elsa had done a half of what was piled on her desk. "Goodbye, Olaf," Elsa closed the door and she heard Olaf give a moan.

She strolled to her bedroom passing multiple people and giving small greetings. The snow queen got to her room and shoved her gloves off. Elsa looked out of the window to see Anna and Kristoff ice skating. Adding onto the ice skating that they were doing, they were throwing snowballs at each other, laughing and smiling.

Elsa watched for a couple of minutes and ended up falling asleep at the window, owing to the fact that she exhausted.

OoO

"Elsa, dinner," Anna said as she opened the door, her cheeks red from the cold temperature. "Elsa," Anna walked over to the snow queen who was sleeping in an armchair. "Elsa, wake up!" Anna yelled and Elsa woke with a startle.

"What?" Elsa questioned her while fixing her posture. "What do you need?"

"Dinner," Anna replied, "Kristoff and I can tell you about the day – it was brilliant!" Anna squealed lifting her hands up to her cheeks. "Come on!" She pulled Elsa off the chair and dragged her through the corridors until they made it to the dining room.

OoO

The two sisters were seated and the redhead was babbling about how the day went. Kristoff added details when Anna paused. Elsa felt like this was a perfect night for the three of them. It wasn't such a big day but they were all together just hanging out.

The snow queen didn't eat with any gloves, not realizing, so she wasn't nervous or frightened. "Wait – who slipped on ice?" Elsa asked looking confused from Anna's first explanation.

"Kristoff," Anna replied as fast as she could, "Then I finally realized there was ice and all, so that could've been the perfect – sort of small – ice arena!" She added and took a bite of her carrot. Kristoff nodded.

"Oh, well, are you alright?" Elsa asked Kristoff looking slightly worried. "Do you want me to get someone or some-?"

"It's alright," Kristoff interrupted. "It doesn't throb anymore, it did barely then too." He held his cup of water in his hand, the sides of the cup gathering fog. "It's really alright." He took a sip of water from the glass.

"That's good then," Elsa said. Following Elsa's reply was Anna who went on describing the day until she looked tired of talking – which rarely happened for her. "Anna, you look tired."

"I am! I've talked for a couple of days, well that's what it feels like," she replied. Anna moved an extra carrot on her plate with her fork. "I think I'm going to go to bed soon..." Anna's frown turned into a smile, "Is there any dessert?" Anna asked, the worker nodded and left to get some for her and the others.

OoO

The worker had come back with three plates mounded with a brownie on each, with a scoop of ice cream, and a cherry. Anna's smile grew wider as the worker had placed one in front of her. "Thanks," the trio said together. They scooped the food happily as the worker left the room quietly.

"So, Anna," Elsa said placing her spoon down. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

The redhead thought carefully for a minute, "Well maybe we can work on getting the fjord frozen if you wan-."

"I don't really want to do that tomorrow," Elsa said lifting her hands off the table and folding them. "How about we do something together, that's fun for both of us? Kristoff could join us if he wants to."

"But then why didn't you just go ice skating with us today?" Anna questioned Elsa's answer.

Elsa sighed, her thoughts getting annoying to herself, "I had to do something today besides have a vacation again." She paused and stood up from the wooden chair and pushed it in lightly. "Maybe I'll just work on the papers again – never mind."

"Oh come on Elsa," Anna sighed, "Don't get all dramatic!" Elsa just gave a brief glare to Anna and walked off to her room – the hallways getting colder every second she lets herself think about what just happened. As well, again, the same question came popping up – how will she thaw the fjord?

Elsa reached to her destination and fell on her bed, letting her hands freeze it slowly. The room froze, locking the door, the window latch and everything in it that could before open.

OoO

"We're going to give her the best day ever," Anna said annoyed – not like her perky self. "She's going to have to do something fun again, but she also needs to get used to boring again." Anna paused thinking her ideas through. "Oh well, she'll have one last day of fun!"

"So do you have an idea?" Kristoff asked Anna folding her arms. They were still in the dining room; no one else was in the room.

"Here's the plan," Anna said quietly and began to explain her own little idea. It wasn't much, but it was going to have to start now if they wanted it to be ready for when Elsa woke up, or for at least lunch.

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 25**

**Hi, so I got a couple reviews, and after I posted the next chapter I saw them so everything was swirling in my head, thank you again for reviewing!**

**So, this chapter's going to go over a lot! Here it is.**

_It's been a year and a half since we have seen Hans, _Anna thought to herself_. I wonder what's happened to him, or if he has found a better life. _Her thoughts paused for a moment but then she allowed a bitter thought to move on in. _My life has since then gone up the hill into a brighter world at least._

Anna's fingers were pulling her red hair into a tight bun. Elsa was also in Anna's room, looking for a nice dress for her sister. Anna was getting ready for a big night of her life, hopefully. Kristoff asked her if she wanted to go to town the previous night and she had said yes.

Elsa came over to Anna; the two sisters were wearing simple dresses, blue for Elsa and pink for Anna, for the moment. Elsa held a bright red dress clenched in her free hand, she handed it to over to her sister. The dress was long sleeved, as it was still freezing, sadly. The red dress would also fall under her knees with black tights, and a pair of dark shoes. Anna sighed as she grabbed it, letting a smile form on her lips.

"Thank you," Anna said quietly. She left her mirror and went into a conjoined bathroom. When the redhead walked into her room again, dressed in the red dress, she applied eye shadow, mascara, and more make up. Finally, it all came together, her hair with her dress, her makeup with her outfit. She looked beautiful.

Elsa was standing nearby watching her younger sister. "Are you nervous?" She asked as Anna was staring at her own reflection. She nodded in reply and applied lip gloss. A minute later they heard a knock on the door, the snow queen went to open it.

A worker was at the door when Elsa slid the tall, wooden door open. "Mr. Kristoff is waiting for you," the worker said formally to Anna, whose head nodded again. She gave one last shaky sigh and hugged her sister as her feet led her away and out of the room. She headed to the front doors of the huge castle.

OoO

Kristoff had a nice outfit on; his hair was also fixed formally. The two of them were sitting in a chocolate shop looking at the little candies filled with milk, dark, and white chocolate.

Anna had looked like she would've begged for one, but Kristoff knowing Anna bought her a couple of her choice. She smiled as she took a nibble of one colored with pink swirls on the top of the dark chocolate.

"Thanks," Anna grinned happily. The two of them made their way out of the shop and into a popular area of the town. It hadn't looked very popular now as it was night, and freezing cold. They sat in the middle where benches stood next to a water-well.

"Well, Anna," Kristoff said with a smile matching Anna's grin. "This is really nice, I'm glad we're doing this…" He looked down at one of his pockets that held something squared. _How do I do this?_ Kristoff thought to himself_, I don't want to make it a fail or anything horrible…_

Anna smiled and made some conversation about the chocolate shop. She told stories about when Hans and her would go there and buy a few chocolates. It was definitely not the right way to be making Kristoff more comfortable as he just got stricter with his posture, revealing he wasn't feeling relaxed.

A frown was going to appear any second. Anna changed the topic when she saw him fighting his emotion to let a frown appear. "So, what should we do?" Anna asked smiling awkwardly. "Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"Um… Yeah, I do, actually," Kristoff paused wondering if this was the right time to do something that would change his life forever. "Well…" He stood up and made himself go down on one knee. He slipped the little box out of his pocket and held it in his hand. "Anna, will you marry me?" He asked revealing a ring with a nice sized diamond on top.

Anna's eyes went wide as she guessed this was the right night, "Yes!" She yelled happily. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times." She smiled but then hesitated for a moment. "But what will Elsa think, is this a right time?" Anna's arms dropped to her side and she collapsed on the floor, sitting crisscrossed apple sauce.

"Let's go find out!" Kristoff pulled her to a whole other level of happiness now. They half ran to the castle together, hand in hand with grins.

OoO

They knocked on Elsa's door at a rapid speed and very loudly. After a minute of knocking they heard Elsa's voice say 'come in.' They barged in to the bedroom with their wide smiles across their bright faces. Anna ran over to Elsa and sat down next to her sister.

"Hello, Kristoff and Anna. Is there something you two need?" Elsa asked with a formal tone, hiding what she already knew. Elsa had been peering out of the window when she saw the two make their way to the water-well and watched since then.

"Well," Kristoff started his sentence. "Anna and I would -."

"We would like to have your blessing, for our marriage!" Anna yelled happily making Elsa look bewildered for a second. She was surprised that they would ask already, but that was like Anna. Anna bit her lip if she had done something wrong, or if Elsa won't approve of them getting married.

_Please say yes,_ Anna pleaded in her mind. _Please Elsa. Say yes!_

Elsa's head nodded, "Sure." She said casually and looked at the two of them. They looked as though she would've given a lecture and that they were surprised that she out of anyone else would just say a simple word to agree with their marriage now.

Anna then realized what had just happened and jumped from the seat she was sitting on and threw herself in a hug with Kristoff. Elsa smiled knowing that her sister was getting what she wanted and that she was now truly happy, not living a lie, and that's all she wanted ever for her sister.

A second later the temperature was getting warmer and warmer by the second. Elsa could see snow rising in the air and disappearing to nothingness.

**Thanks for reading. One more chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was a bit short too, I didn't know how to do the proposal and all so I just made it a tinge more subtle than I was imagining before.**

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Elsa's Answer Was Do It**

**Chapter 26**

**Hi. Last chapter, hope you love it!**

Months had passed full of planning. The snow was gone and it was spring. Flowers had sprouted from the dirt and the sun was warmer than ever. People hung out in the town more than ever now, enjoying the warmth and running around playing games.

Anna's wedding was to take place tomorrow and she was a nervous wreck, checking if everything was in place. Elsa had been telling her it was alright over and over too. The sisters were going down a list of everything that was going to be there and what wasn't ready yet.

"Anna, everything's ready," Elsa sighed as she allowed her posture to slouch from all the planning. "Tomorrow will be brilliant." She pushed her clipboard onto the table; Anna looked exhausted from the planning, and from wanting everything perfect.

"Yeah," Anna agreed sighing as Kristoff walked into the room. He looked happily at the two sisters and sat next to Anna. "Everything's ready, Kristoff." Anna smiled and the two began to talk, Elsa just zoned out waiting for the day.

OoO

The day was here and a couple of workers were helping Anna get ready. Kristoff was in another room also getting ready.

Boats had piled into Arendelle's dock, one after another. Everyone in the kingdom was running around getting ready for something, either going to the wedding or just helping set up for Anna's and Kristoff's big day.

OoO

Anna's wedding dress was white and puffy, layers after layers; it had come with a very expansive price. It was modest with short sleeves and it draped down onto the floor, even with a pair of tall high heels. Anna's make up was verily simple; the eye shadow was a light shade of grey above her eyes. She also had a little bit of lip gloss, and mascara to have her eyes shine brightly.

Elsa wasn't around Anna or Kristoff but preparing herself as a bridesmaid for Anna. The dress was icy blue and it went down to her feet. Long sleeves were connected to her plain dress. She sighed as she felt someone pulling her hair into a long braid. Her makeup was subtle but could bring out an icy color. She didn't know what to make of it, it would be weird to be at a spring wedding and wearing a cold color though.

OoO

The wedding had started and Anna walked down the long aisle filled with many people. She scanned the faces quickly and made sure there was no Hans. He wasn't there gladly but possibly stuck in a prison cell from his family of doing something like working. A sly smile crept on her face but she quickly got rid of it, she didn't feel bad for him at all, not after what he had done to her and Elsa.

The floor was scattered with rose petals and vines were growing on the walls letting natural nature take over the whole room. White chairs were in rows with people standing. There were two tiny steps leading to Kristoff but otherwise it was no climb at all. There were also flowers spread across the sides of the room in an isle of dirt. Flowers including daisies, lilies, roses, petunias and more were there against the white walls.

Once she had made it to Kristoff they held hands and bright smiles were exchanged for long moments. Their smiles were the biggest ones in the room, showing how they were really meant for each other. Soon a person was talking and they listened but mostly stared at each other in happiness.

OoO

Everyone was eating cake, laughing and having fun altogether. Elsa was off by the side watching Kristoff and Anna eat their own slices of cake; they had previously cut it together. She sighed; this had most likely been the only wedding she's ever gone to.

On the other side of the room Anna and Kristoff were greeting multiple people at a time too. The people there that they barely knew were congratulating them like they'd known them their whole life multiple times. The two of them exchanged happy smiles and waves with everyone else in the room.

OoO

After the wedding was finished everyone was exhausted, including Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa. The night time's sky fell replacing the sun. Elsa had found the two in the dining room playing a game of cards. Elsa strolled into the room and sat next to Anna.

"Hi," Anna greeted Elsa with a warm, happy smile. "Where have you been?" Anna questioned Elsa, but she only lifted her shoulders and sighed. She looked at their game of cards.

"What game are you playing?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"UNO," Anna replied putting a number four, green card down. Kristoff replaced Anna's four with a seven, green card. It kept going on until Anna had won. Kristoff had only one more card left. "I'm tired… I think I'm going to go to sleep."

OoO

An after party was taken place in the castle and everyone came. People danced, talked, and ate all day long almost, or as they pleased. Anna kept on smiling as she saw people with their nice smiles laughing. It was as though Kristoff was glued to her side, he was always by her to help her or to make her laugh and smile.

On the other hand, Elsa kept finding herself talking to the Duke of Wesleton. He kept asking her to "dance" as he called it but she said she couldn't over and over, as many times he asked. He chatted about trade and more queenly stuff but she wanted to escape that for now, she was at an after party, not a meeting.

The villagers were enthusiastic and happy as they got to join in on the after party. Most of them danced, and ate delicious chocolates that Anna had picked out from their very own chocolate shop. They were the ones she had with Kristoff, with a pink swirl on top and milk chocolate on the bottom. The pink swirl was most likely made out of some sort of frosting.

The villager kids would play out in the courtyards, a game of tag or just hide and seek if they wanted to as well. The kids would also sneak handfuls of chocolate and bring them back out to their friends. They'd laugh as none of the adults suspected a thing.

OoO

The party was over and the three of them found themselves surrounding a fireplace. Boats were leaving Arendelle with lots of people on board. "This is great," Anna sighed smiling up at Kristoff. The fire was boasting hot, they didn't really need it but felt it would be more relaxing from the whole day.

"It is," Kristoff agreed and grinned at Anna. The two of them sat on a couch as Elsa sat on an armchair. Kristoff and Anna were always smiling at each other now as it felt for Elsa. "This is great. I hope it'll be like this forever."

"Yeah," Anna replied as she moved into a comfortable position. "It will be like this forever, I bet." They slipped their hands into each other and started to change the topic to their wedding and where they would be going for their honeymoon. They also threw in comments once in a while to get each other to laugh about anything as everything had been so serious previously.

**Thanks for reading the ending of this story! I hope you liked it, check out any of my other stories if you want to as well! **

**Review!**


End file.
